


In Your Eyes

by ReveCiel



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReveCiel/pseuds/ReveCiel
Summary: The winner will take everything he wanted when the loser lose everything he had.  Inspired by Rose bullet and tricky dealer dorika series, story about mafia and games.Amamiya Kanade, one of the youngest boss in mafia families, decided to partake as dealer in one event organized by the main family branch. A rare challenging event brought up that when player will able to beat the dealer he can get anything he wanted. Kanade did his best to beat every challengers in his card game until it was ruined by a certain player from a well known family, Kurofune.





	1. Tricky Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.  
> I would be glad if someone will correct mistakes by dropping a personal message here or in other SNS accounts.  
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188 
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.

A certain red haired guy languidly woke up as the sun ray striking his face and hearing cheerful sounds of chirping birds outside the small room.

 

" Where am I? ", he thought as he scanned the place which was completely different to his usual bedroom.

 

Said room had only a plain side table, a bed, small comfort room in the west area along the door and plain white colored wall. It took him some time to remember what happened to him last night event. Being taken as a prize for the game that he lose to a certain guy from a powerful and popular mafia family, KUROFUNE.

 

 

\---FLASHBACK---

 

" Are you guys excited for tonight's event? ", Mikami asked to some guests but its the ACE who responded especially Asuma.

"Of course, Mikami-san. I look forward to it and I hope I can--...", Asuma was cut out when everyone especially the female guests starting to squeal upon seeing the Koutsu Shingo members as they one by one stepped out the door. They are all wearing the dealer outfit.

 

 

Koutsu Shingou, one of the powerful mafia organization which is popular by having a young boss by the name of Kanade Amamiya. Everyone was fascinated to this young man's aura, mesmerizing eyes and heart pounding smile. 

 

"Good thing we're here ", one of the ladies giggly whispered as Kanade passed them and smiled.

 

"KANADE! ", Asuma excitedly approached the young man and smiled. " It's been a while, I wonder if we all can have some good time together soon " 

"Asuma-san, nice seeing you again. I let Shin-kun to manage the schedule so we can all have bonding time  ", Kanade answered with a smile.  " Good evening, Mikami-san" .

 

"Glad you came and I am pretty sure that you will do you best for today's event", Mikami smiled back.

 

"Of course, I'm quite excited", Junya blushingly answered where Kanade and Shin just smiled looking at their friend being work out whenever he sees Mikami.

 

"Alright, today is you guys gonna be a dealer for a night. A dealer playing with everyone not just for fun ", Mikami explained.

 

"It's bit serious deal, right? ", Shin asked.

 

Mikami just nodded and said, " It's a win-all or lose-all game. The winner will take everything he wanted once you guys lose but if you win, its not just the popularity, ranking and money you will get but a chance to tie-up with other powerful families too. Are you guys ready?"

"Sounds critical..", Shin said worriedly.

"Hey, Shin. Is that really you? Don't say you chickened out in this kind of challenge?", Junya asked but Shin transfered his gaze to Kanade.

" Don't worry about me ", Kanade smiled and assured the two he is fine. " I'd been practicing on it and its a great chance to try! Of course, I definitely win "

"That's the spirit! ", Mikami patted him in his shoulder.

"We will do our best, Mikami-san", both Junya and Shin replied.

 

After announcing that the Koutsu Shingo will be part as dealer who will play against guest for tonight's event, everyone was very excited and already up for the challenge. Most eyes darted to Kanade so Asuma approached Kanade and slung his left arm to the young man's shoulder.

 

" Kanade, don't worry! I will win and make sure I'm your last player to fight no matter what's the result everything will be same. It's a big help from your big brother, ne? Ha! Ha! Ha! " Asuma grinned. 

" Thank you Asuma-san... Seriously, I am bit nervous but I will do my best, too ", Kanade warmly smiled which made Asuma flustered a bit.

 

Midnight come, one by one the challengers were defeated by the 3 dealers. Kanade was now finally in his last game and he expected that its from any members from ACE. He took a bit stop at the employee lounge and surprisingly saw Keigo, one of the popular host in casino.

"Oh, hi! Keigo-kun "

" Good day, Amamiya-kun~ Taking a rest before your final game?"

" Yes, I'm bit relieved that I manage to take this far.."

" Good job. It seems everyone is interested in you", Keigo smiled as he gave a glass of juice.

" Seems so or maybe they think I am not as good as Junya and Shin", Kanade smiled and took the offered drink.

" They thought they might get anything easily once they beat you..", Keigo hinted.

" The event today is really challenging and a big chance to rank up... Everyone is really doing well since once you win you can have anything", Kanade responded and decided to finish his drink. "Thank you, Keigo-kun"

"You're welcome", Keigo smiled. "Good luck to your final card game and be aware of your opponent, we never know who will win... everything is gamble and depends on luck"

 

Kanade nodded but deep inside he was very nervous as he walked towards the game room. Was Asuma the one who waits for him or not. He deeply sighed as he opened the door slowly.

 

"Late. Do you intend to keep me waiting forever?"

 

Kanade was surprised seeing a man with black hair and fierce red eyes glaring at him as he approached his seat.

 

" I apologize--"

" Play well and fair but still, luck is on my side tonight", the guy smirked at him.

" Yes. Shall we start? "

 

The guy just nodded. As time passed by, Kanade's luck seemed not going well to his side. In the end, he lose in his final round of card game.

 

" It's a pleasure to have a nice fair game to you and congrats Sir--? "

" Kuroishi "

 

Kanade was surprise to see and meet for the first time the powerful heir of KUROFUNE organization, the mysterious Kuroishi Yuto. He might look sleepyhead but there were something in his eyes that made Kanade drawn to it.

 

" Pleasure to meet and have a game against you, Kuroishi-san. Is there any particular things you want as your prize? ", Kanade inquired.

" I can have anything I want, is that right? So- ", Yuto stood up and approached Kanade which stepped back a little. Before Kanade even spoke any word, Yuto already grabbed his arm and chin.

" Simple. You as my prize is enough."

 

Again, for this day, Kanade had enough of surprises. He was bit confused and he realized that the event's rules didn't have any specific list of what kind of prizes that were possible to have. He thought of reason to get away as much as possible to this Kuroishi guy.

 

"I'm sorry but I think we need to consult first the management ", Kanade calmly responded as he tried to get his arm away from Yuto. 

"Consult for what? I don't want any money or things and its simple that I want is you alone", Yuto firmly held Kanade's arm. 

" But-- "

" I don't have much time ", with that being said Yuto suddenly punched Kanade in his stomach making the younger feel weak and gradually lose consciousness.

"Junya... Shin..."

Kanade completely blacked out as he is now carried by Yuto bridal style, outside the game room.

 

\---END OF FLASHBACK--- 

 

" I wonder if Junya and Shin already knew what happened to me..", he said to himself while looking at the small window. His thoughts snapped out when he suddenly heard someone talking.

 

" Finally, you already awake. "

" You-", Kanade's eyes widened seeing that voice comes from the opponent who beat him in his card game...none other than Kuroishi Yuto.  His fierce red eyes staring at his golden orbs making him intimidated but still he tried to compose himself not to look scared.

" I just wanna know..."

"Don't think that taking you as my prize will get you any comfortable things here..", Yuto started and in his tone seems he was mad. He little by little approached the bed and stood near Kanade. " Taking you here is my best reward and offering to my companions who your family killed long time ago.." His fierce gaze made Kanade just stayed silent and reverted his eyes to his side.

" I apologize to what happen.."

" Apology... ", Yuto madly grabbed his neck trying to strangle him. " Your quick death is not enough... I will make sure you suffer and I wait for the day you will beg that you want to die...Your apology is nothing but just words and you cannot bring them back alive "

Yuto released him and hardly push him off the bed. Kanade coughed and before he completely caught his breath, a painful whip landed on his back. 

" I know Junya will not do such things... but if this will ease the madness of this guy... I should stay strong and accept his punishments..", Kanade thought as he is now in tears for the painful landing of each whip in his body. 

 

 

 


	2. Act & Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed, Kanade's family still had no leads on his whereabouts. Kurofune vanished every evidences that will help to find the missing young boss. One day, Kuroishi Yuto accidentally heard Kanade's song and seemed touched a bit of his good side. Will it be the start of his change of heart? Keigo,on the other hand, as permitted by Yuto to check Kanade, pretended to be someone else different from the Keigo, the host whom Kanade knew. Seeing the condition of the Koutsu Shingo's youn boss, he decided to talk to Yuto and offered him alternatives of his chastisement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188 
> 
> Support by buying coffee https://ko-fi.com/reveciel  
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.

One month passed, Koutsu Shingo couldn't find any lead where and what happened to Kanade while keeping every details secret from other families to secure their safety and status. Once they learned that a family boss gone missing, threats and challenges will come one by one to make sure their organization falls down.

Kurofune also erased evidences about the incident. Thanks to Keigo, everything was manipulated especially the cctv footage in and out side the casino. Despite Yuto really did win in their game, abducting a person for some kind of revenge purpose was somewhat kind of lame reason for a powerful organization like KUROFUNE. Better to think that the young boss gone missing or worst, being killed.

Yuto was getting irritated and losing interest to his chastisement. His one goal was make Kanade begged into his feet and asked him to kill him already but all he got were resilient eyes and never heard any complaints from the young man.

One late afternoon, Keigo decided to pay a visit and only welcomed by Yuto who was quietly looking outside city scenery from his glass window.

 

"You seems irritated, why?", Keigo mindlessly asked but Yuto looked like he was not in the mood for nonsense chitchat. " I will stay a bit here since there are no more valuable information from that place yet. I do not know if that family knew that their boss was missing"

"They knew but they can't do anything. ", Yuto remarked.

" So, how's he?", Keigo inquired and of course, he still cared for the young man for they already in good terms while he was staying in casino, though keeping away the fact that he was actually a spy and right hand of Kurofune. 

Yuto began to walk towards the door.

"Yuto?! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere... I leave those documents to you", he yawned and completely out of the office. Keigo just shook his head and sighed.

 

Mean while in Kanade's room, he was just sitting quietly near the window. Eyes were half lidded and it clearly shown some bruises in his face and some parts of his body.

 

 _" I wonder how long I can able to handle everything. If I give up, I don't know if Kurofune will target any of our family members, especially Junya... I can't forgive myself if I let it happen_ ", he thought and stared in the red roses bloomed outside.

 

Those colors reminded him of the eyes of his punisher. Beautiful but there was sadness mirrored on those eyes that he cannot understand. Kuroishi had everything--money, power and fame... was there something lacking? Deep in thought that he started to sing a calming song...

Yuto just walked, busy thinking of what else he could do aside from whipping until interrupted by a beautiful song coming from somewhere. Being captivated, he decided to search for the source and only to stop to a familiar room. " That song... ", Yuto whispered as he gently turning the door knob.

He slightly opened the door and saw Kanade sitting near the small window. His body leaning over the small table while looking at the beautiful rose garden outside. He was happily humming the said melody that caught his ears and still not aware of his presence. The sunset light from window only gave a serene atmosphere inside the room.

Yuto lingered for mean time not just for that beautiful melody but also looking at the young man who was not just beautiful infront of his eyes but a person full of hope and happiness despite of the things he had gone through. He wondered what kind of reasons that make this guy still able to endure all these hardships. Yes, he might not be the one who killed his friends but he was still the leader. Perfect person to inflict any damages what his family members did, or is it?  
He was back in the reality after the melody was stop only to find out that Kanade already fell asleep. Without thinking he entered the room.

 _" This guy..."_ , Yuto thought and decided to take off his suit placing it over Kanade who was still sleeping soundly.

After that he left. Keigo was busy when he arrived in his office. The blonde glanced and was  relieved that his partner's mood change, though he was not wearing his suit anymore.

" I just hope you can continue doing these paperworks since you are not irritated at this moment..", Keigo said as he arranged those paperworks back to Yuto's desk.

"Uh..I guess...", Yuto just lazily replied and just stared at those documents placed in front of him. "Keigo..."

"Hm? Please don't tell me that you are not working with those papers today... I--"

"Check Amamiya..", Yuto cut him off before he could finished his words.

 

Keigo was bit surprised but couldn't help not to smile upon seeing how serious Yuto in the part that he was now permitted to see Kanade. 

" I'm off then..." 

He decided to take medicine kit and food with him, wondering Kanade's current status. He gently knocked on the door but since no one was answering, he let himself in. The young boss was still sleeping where Yuto's suit placed over him.

"I get it...", Keigo smiled as he approached Kanade.  _"Who would thought he can be this cute... I will not get surprise if one day someone will change "_ , he spoke to himself and only found himself caressing Kanade's soft hair.

 

Kanade languidly woke up. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a familiar figure and being excited he ended up mistaking Keigo as someone and joyfully embraced him, almost jumped out in his seat. "Junya-kun!"

"Hmm..It's a pleasure being embrace by a cute princess..."

Kanade frozed upon hearing it and slowly latched away to the person whom he thought was Junya.

"K-Keigo-kun?...", Kanade surprisingly voiced out and still hesitant if the guy in front of him was really Keigo the host in casino. Only confirmed that he was wrong the second time around when the guy gently shook his head.

His eyes and color of hair had resemblance with Keigo but only hair was brushed up and  this one was a conscientious type of person.

 

 _"He is handsome... he might look like Keigo-kun but he is more like a prince... completely opposite of Kuroishi...",_  Kanade thought as he lowered his head being embarrassed by sudden hugging someone.

"I let it slip this time, Princess..", Keigo smiled and teased " I wonder if those guys are someone you like or... "

" I'm sorry... i-it's not like that...", Kanade shook his head and visibly flustered. He sat still not looking to Keigo. Wait, did this guy thought he was a girl?

"Oh well, I'm just curious if what kind of prize Yuto took here... never thought its quite a cute one... ", Keigo winked and reminded himself  _"I better keep this act and make him believe its our first meeting"_

Kanade just remained embarrassed and he was surprised when Keigo suddenly touched his cheek.

" It's Kazama... and you are?"

"Ah-- It's Kanade... and... actually---"

"Nice name which suits you...", Keigo smiled sweetly and picked the medicine kit beside him. "It seems Yuto overdid it...", Keigo remarked as he hold Kanade's left arm to put a cream on bruise part. 

"Please don't... you might get involved and Kuroishi-san will..." Kanade worriedly said declining Keigo's offered treatment.

"Don't worry, he might looked strict and heartless but he still listen to my demand... " Keigo said as he continued treating his bruises. "He is not totally a bad guy...plus, there is no way I let him overdo this especially towards you, Princess "  
  
"Uhm, Kazama-san... actually... I'm a g-guy... ",  Kanade finally pointed out and sadly thought,  _" If he know right away that I'm a man.. he might change his approach to me and it will end my assumption that he is a good man"_

Keigo suddenly stopped and looked surprised at him. Kanade visibly noticed that Kazama was bit embarrassed for mistaken him a lady.

" Ah~My bad, I keep on calling you that way... forgive me if its make you feel uncomfortable... ", Keigo shyly apologized and continued treating his wounds. " I still can't believe that you are man... I mean you are way too cute " he winked.

"I-It's alright. I also mistaken you as one of my friends... so I think, we're even now?", Kanade responded and unintentionally gave his heart pounding smile making  Keigo blushed. 

They talked some stuffs like hobbies while treating Kanade's back which were severely injured. There were times, Kanade flinched but its understandable since some wounds were not totally healed up and some opened up again. Keigo also offered the meal he brought after he was done bandaging Kanade's body. 

"Better rest and I hope I can able to visit you again in my spare time... If only I can keep you as mine instead... ", Keigo jokingly remarked and guided Kanade to lay down. 

"Thank you, Kazama-kun... You are so kind ", Kanade sweetly said and smiled. "I looked forward to your next visit.." 

Keigo nodded and only left the room once he assured Kanade was completely dozed off. He quickly changed to his usual self as he went back to Yuto's office. Yup, he agreed to the idea of abducting the young boss but he can't just shrugged off the idea of that kind of chastisement. 

" Yuto!"

" uhn? " Yuto yawned as Keigo approached his table.

" Can you just take a break on this? ", Keigo slammed his hands on Yuto's table.

"Ah, you finally decided to finish these papers then...", Yuto uttered pushing the papers toward his partner. 

"Not these... and stop being lazy doing your part, Yuto! Listen, stop that kind of chastisement to Amamiya...", Keigo angrily said.

Yuto just smirked on Keigo and turn his chair to the side.

" Tell one reason why should I?"

" Come on, Yuto. You just said that killing him at once is not worth it but as I what I can see you are in the brink of that idea of doing so... It's just a month passed and I can not longer tell if that guy will still able to wake up one morning... Why don't you think of any other punishment aside of whipping him to death?!"

"Like?"

"Made him a servant or anything if you really want him to stay longer... ", Keigo suggested.

"I think about it...remember that I don't intend to keep him forever. I can see you are being soft again, Keigo", Yuto responded and looked at his partner eye to eye. 

" I'm not being soft... ", Keigo uttered. " I know the hardship you went through after that incident and I am just being careful that you are inflicting the same hardship to the right culprit. We still have vague informations about their deaths,right? "

"There's no need. That symbol I saw was none other than Amamiya's family... There is no room for mercy Keigo... you should remember that. I make sure that I break him slowly", Yuto contended wearing a deadly expression even Keigo couldn't say any word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Keigo acted someone that was different from himself in the casino. To gain information from other families he was only known as Keigo, the host while facing the abducted Kanade, he introduced as Kazama , Kurofune's right hand and Yuto's partner. He rarely returned to their mansion due to his host's work.


	3. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto finally gave in to Kazama's demand for treating Kanade better. Yuto secretly dropping by to Kanade's room just to listen to the latter's singing voice. One day he was found out by his men which only made Kanade stopped from singing again. In order to get near to Kanade, Yuto asked Keigo a favor regarding the celebration of the young man's incoming birthday.
> 
> Is this the start of the Kurofune's furious leader to have a change of heart? Or another way to inflict pain to Kanade as punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188 
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support me by buying a coffee in https://ko-fi.com/reveciel

  
"Yuto?", Keigo asked and it clearly showed that he was confused from the sudden call from his partner.

" About last time... ", Yuto nonchalantly said while he was busy typing some documents in front of his computer. " I will make it clear that's it not for his sake but I respect what you think is best..."

" Ah?...", Keigo paused for a while. "I mean--- I wanna know what kind of punishment you will do?", he asked cautiously for he admitted he was surprised that it's hard to make Yuto approved such request without any good alternative.

" Have not think of it yet--"

" Ha?!", Keigo surprisingly blurted out and Yuto just glanced over him still continuing his work.

" I will think better punishment but not now...", Yuto reasoned out.

" I understand... I will leave now but I will drop by to his room first...", Keigo said as he smiled at Yuto who just nodded. "Thanks"

He walked slowly to Kanade's room but as usual, he made sure that he presented himself again as Kazama not the other him. He softly knocked before he completely entered the room where Kanade was just sitting silently on his bed.

" Bored?", Keigo teased as soon as Kanade landed his sight on him and smiled.  
" Uhm-- a bit?", Kanade shyly responded.  
" I have news for you... ", Keigo started getting Kanade's interest. " Remember the last time I told you about my demand?"

" Yes... but I doubt he will agree on it ", Kanade sadly replied.

" You might get surprise if I tell you that he actually agreed... he informed me a while ago so I decided to let you know...though, he didn't tell me what kind of punishment he will execute as replacement... sorry that's the only thing I can do for you", Keigo explained as he patted Kanade's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kazama-kun...", Kanade replied with a sad smile. " Actually, I never thought that there is still someone who treat me nice despite I am a person your leader hated so much... I really feel embarrassed that you still help me, I'm sorry ", Kanade added as tears began to fall in his eyes.

" I feel bad now if I see you crying... ", Keigo warmly smiled as he gently wiped away those tears. "Don't apologize since it's my free will to help a good person who is in this predicament. I assure that Yuto will never back out on his words so you can trust him... can I get a happy smile from our dear Prince here before I go? ", he winked making Kanade blushed but gradually began to smile brightly at him.

" Thank you for everything, Kazama-kun...", Kanade said.

" Don't worry, I will visit you every time I am here in the mansion. See you again..", Keigo waved goodbye and smiled before completely left the room. Kanade decided to sit in his usual small table near the window and looked outside while having deep thought about that matter.

 _" Should I really be thankful or maybe worry? Every time I looked on those eyes, I feel intimidated... I am worried if what he will do next... but I am much worried if my family is doing well and safe... "_ , Kanade deeply thought but he couldn't help not to feel lonely for being alone in that small room.

Starting that day, Kanade was treated better by serving him nice meals, clothes but he also noticed that the Kurofune's leader do not seem to drop by or even visit him. He just thought that Kuroishi might got triggered his hatred upon seeing him which might lead to breaking his agreement he made with Kazama.

Little did Kanade know that every late afternoon, same time as Yuto first heard him sang, was staying outside that room just to hear him singing and even Keigo didn't know about it. Yuto assumed that Kanade would only sang if there were no people usually roaming around or time were most people taking their nap.

But one day, Yuto, who was silently standing in front of Kanade's room, was accidentally found out by one of his men. Due to curiosity, he asked Yuto.

"Boss? Why don't you come in?"

"Ah..", he just irritably muttered and no choice he decided to entered the room.

Kanade stopped singing as soon as he heard someone outside.

 _"Did they heard me singing?"_ , he worriedly thought but he suddenly froze in his seat the moment he saw the person from the door was Kuroishi Yuto.

Yuto saw both surprise and fear written over the young man's face sitting in his usual seat, near the window. He just stood there looking at the young man who's eyes only fixated on his lap. The room filled with silence. In the end, Yuto chose to leave the place never said or do anything making Kanade confused.

 _"Is he mad?"_ , Kanade worriedly thought. _" I guess I make him angrier than before... even singing is not allowed then..."_ , he sadly told to himself and sat quietly in bed.

After that incident, Yuto didn't hear him sing again but he couldn't just bring himself up and just entered the room persuading the young man that he don't mind hearing him sing... actually, deep inside he was fascinated to hear such nice voice as if he wanted to play an instrument together with that kind of tune.

Everything would contradict if he will started to ask out and talk about music to his captive plus, it would discern Kanade towards his intention. It was his first time to feel such conflicted over his feelings. He couldn't just ignore if its about music and meeting such talent was an opportunity.

While in deep thought, Yuto happened to passed by in the employee lounge overheard some of his men talking about love and revenge. He pretended to fix something in the corridor just to listen to their stories. From that moment, he came to an idea that would perfectly fit for him and Kanade. Later on that evening, he personally talked to Keigo while they having their usual ramen treat outside.

"What?", Keigo almost choked the ramen noodles he was eating as he heard Yuto asking a favor for the first time.

"Don't let me repeat it again...", Yuto quickly reverted his sight to his side.

"Just tell me what are you plotting ", Keigo anxiously asked since he knew it's too early for his friend to have a change of heart unless, there were something that will make it as punishment for Kanade in the end.

"It's his birthday soon", Yuto explained. "Wasn't you who demanded to put an end on how I badly treat him so while I have not think of anything for his punishment for mean time, I tried to be nice so do it... "

"Thank you for considering my request... ", Keigo smiled. "I will make some arrangement then.. I just hope it's not something that will hurt you in the end ", He reminded.

"You're just overthinking stuffs ", Yuto grunted as he now seriously indulging his own ramen.

Keigo just glanced at him and finally, continued to eat.

To give way on Yuto's favor, Keigo decided to visit Kanade. It's been a while since their last conversation since he was bit busy in his work at the casino.

"How are you Kanade?", Keigo sweetly smiled as soon as he saw Kanade in his usual seat.

"Kazama-kun! Welcome back!", Kanade cheerfully greeted. His mood change as soon as he saw Keigo entered the room.

"Here... I bought the usual treat you like", Keigo offered Kanade some small boxes of chocolates as he sat in the bed. He really liked to see the young man's cute reaction as if he was a child receiving a present.

" Thank you, Kazama-kun...", Kanade smiled brightly. " I hope I can even do something for you in exchange for your kindness..."

" It's alright... Seeing you well and energetic like this is already worth it", he winked. " Let me check your wounds after you eat"

Kanade nodded as he now unwrapped the box packaging. At that moment, Yuto was just observing the two. _" It seems they getting along well... It's been a while since I saw him smile like that "_ , Yuto thought watching the two chattering. _" It's Keigo's chance to bring out that topic to him..."_

As soon as Kanade done eating, Keigo started to check his wounds in his back. Kanade was sitting with his bare back in front of Keigo. Some were already healing. That moment was his opportunity to ask out Kanade in regards to Yuto's favor.

" Good to see that most of your wounds are healing... ", Keigo smiled in relief. " By the way, Kanade... your birthday is near right?"

" Uhm--- ah, yes next week... I almost forgot about it though... ", Kanade replied.

" I will personally arrange your birthday celebration..."

Kanade suddenly turned around to face Keigo due to surprise. It clearly shown to the blonde that he was really serious bringing up that matter.

" Ah, but---I do not mind if we skip the celebration... I think it's not that important ", Kanade reluctantly explained.

"Actually, it's important since you are still the boss of your family...Don't worry! Actually, its private celebration so at very least, enjoy that special day.", Keigo assured.

"All right, if you say so... since you are the one who will arrange it... I guess I give it a try...", Kanade smiled and he gave up persuading Kazama for not celebrating his birthday. _" If only they knew that it's not really important for a person like me who is only a shadow of the real one"_ , Kanade thought.

"Okay, I'll make sure its memorable celebration for you... ", Keigo smiled.

Kanade just nodded and decided to don his shirt on. In the corner, Yuto finally walked away and smiled.

 _" Yea...I look forward..."_ , Yuto thought.

 

 


	4. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurofune's leader Kuroishi Yuto began his first step on getting close to Amamiya Kanade but the latter seemed not fully trusted him and even realized that everything was meant for Kurofune's right hand Kazama. 
> 
> Keigo was busy in his arrangement with Kanade's birthday celebration and one early morning found out that the younger guy was not on his old room.
> 
> Did Yuto finally get rid off of Amamiya's existence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi.com/reveciel

Kanade always looked forward on Kazama's visit. It made him felt less lonely every time the other guy was around. He was fond on hearing stories or sometimes rant on how Kuroishi seemed not interested on doing his job seriously or caught sleeping in his office whenever Kazama arrived in the mansion.

" I wonder if Kazama-kun will visit today... ", Kanade patiently sitting in his usual spot.

Suddenly, he heard clicked coming from the door. A serving cart entered first with a bouquet of red roses, covered meal and teapot. Kanade was amused that Kazama had full of surprises. He was about to greet but only paused as soon as the person who carried that serving cart was not the one he expected to be.

" Kuroishi?...", Kanade surprisingly muttered. "Is this means Kazama-kun not coming anymore? " , he worriedly thought.

Yuto had his usual stoic expression as he entered the room completely making Kanade's smile and excitement faded.

" So, he was really expecting Keigo... " , Yuto thought. " He is busy... ", he reasoned out and walked towards Kanade giving first the bouquet of red roses.

Kanade just nodded as he received it but he refused to look at him eye to eye. If he did, he will get intimidated and his body will just cringe in fear for he still remembered how this guy treated him the first time he was stayed in that room.

Yuto quietly observing him as he placed the meal in the table in front of Kanade. It was an omurice but Kanade only stared on his food and seemed he was not interested to eat it.

" Don't like it?..", Yuto asked and began to sit on the side of bed near him. " If you like something just say so... "

He still got no response from Kanade who started to fidget on his seat.

" He is still not used to my presence... ", Yuto thought and sighed as he stood up, got the spoon, took a part of omurice which he ate in front of Kanade. The latter was indeed surprised in his actions finally able to look at him.

" I didn't put anything bad on it... ", Yuto assured. " He will get mad at me if you didn't eat... ", he added as he brought back the spoon on it's original position.

" I-I'm sorry...", Kanade quickly apologized and decided to eat. He was hesitant at first but as he tasted that the meal was great, he ate on his normal pace.

"Bruises are actually fading... definitely he is in good shape before that day... if, I look at him at this angle, it seems he is just ordinary guy ... Is he really the head of his family?...", Yuto doubtly thought while quietly watching Kanade enjoying his meal until...

"Thanks for the meal~", Kanade said unconsciously gave off his heart pounding smile to Yuto.

Yuto was staring surprisingly on Kanade. They were looking on each other for seconds until the Kanade's face tinted red as soon as he realized that he was not with Kazama. He quickly turned his head on the side and focus his sight on the bouquet.

"I forgot I'm with him... it's embarrassing... i better go to bathroom! ", Kanade frantically thought.

He stood and due to his uneasiness he tripped on the table's foot losing his balance. Yuto quick reflexes caught him before he completely fell. Very awkward moment that made Kanade flustered more for his face was now buried on Yuto's chest and worst, having close contact to this Kuroishi guy.

"Ahh~What should I do? Will he get mad? Why I need to become clumsy at the time like this?", Kanade unable move at that moment.

His anxious thoughts snapped as Yuto began to lift and carry him outside that room. Once again, Kanade began to look at him in his eyes obviously confused to the older one's action.

" Does it hurt somewhere?", Yuto inquired staring back at him as he strode towards the door carrying him bridal style once again.

" I-I am... fine... please-", Kanade muttered but he paused as soon as he saw some men wearing in black stared at them. Some were murmuring especially the maids but Kanade still clearly heard them making him feel more embarrassed than before.

"Is that the person? looked cute "

"I heard from the others that both Masters were interested in and was given special treatment"

"Maybe came from another family?"

They only stopped as soon as Yuto walked pass on them and they began to bow down to show respect.

"He seems different from what I already saw and feel on times he was at that room... He had powerful vibes ", Kanade remarked on the back of his head. Eyes that were powerful but only giving off authority that were respected by others.

Yuto suddenly stopped on an elder head maid and that's the only time Kanade transferred his gaze to the old woman who was around sixties. He warmly smiled at the woman who smiled back at him as well.

"Kindly cleaned that guestroom and transfer those valuables in my chamber...", Yuto instructed getting a nod from the head maid quickly leaving them to do her duty with other maids. Kanade was again surprised upon hearing what Yuto said.

"In his-? Why?... ", Kanade confusingly thought and he began to shiver thinking unnecessary stuffs again.

" You can freely move out there without getting hurt... ", Yuto explained as he felt that Kanade began to shiver in his arms upon hearing that will get transfer to his place. "I cannot afford hearing his ramblings once he find out that you got hurt... "

Kanade gradually calmed down a bit.

"It was not for my sake after all... its all about Kazama that he might misunderstand everything if I get injured under his presence... its understandable since it was Kazama's demand...", Kanade realized that all these acts were all meant for Kazama.

Why did he think that this guy suddenly would had a change of heart and he could fully trust and be friends him in the end. It's far from reality and he remembered the words Kuroishi said on his first day in that mansion.

"Everything will surely end as soon as he think of another punishment for me... Or maybe all these things are already part of incoming punishments... there is no way, he just forget what happen to his comrades easily...", Kanade thought as his expression turned sorrowful.

He didn't even realize that they already reached Yuto's bedchamber. The place was really huge, a large masterbed with veranda outside. There was also an entertainment area where television, sound system located and a music room. On the ceiling had expensive chandeliers and ornaments plus decors almost related to sea and sailing. They entered another door, where the room was not as big as earlier but there was also a veranda, single bed, empty shelves and own restroom. The color of the wall was painted in beige and also well airconditioned. Yuto carefully bring him down and sat him on bed.

"This will be your room starting today... if you need something I'm just behind that door... Later, you will eat in the dining hall wih me... You-", Yuto paused explaining as he noticed that the younger man was not paying attention. " Hey, what's with you? "

" I understand... ", Kanade forcefully smiled flopping himself on the bed and stared blankly on the ceiling.

" You are not prisoner here so feel free to roam around... just don't dare to escape... ", Yuto reminded as he decided to leave him alone. He took another glance to Kanade before he completely closed the door.

"His smile a while ago was difference from the one he show after that meal...", Yuto observed. He went to the veranda and continued his thoughts. " I guess it's too much for the sudden move...but this the best way to get him used to my presence...rather get him to be close to me as soon as possible".

He unconsciously smirked thinking that he was doing a lot of effort that he began to take an interest over Kanade. "I doubt him a while ago as head of his family but I think his qualities of being the leader isn't visibly seen in his physical traits but more in the inner traits that it seems he didn't even notice that he can get everyone trust him... ", Yuto concluded as he remembered that the old headmaid wasn't usually seen smiled until she just saw Kanade.

" but that characteristic is merely a target for others to use and manipulate him... Not bad if I keep him as mine forever since he was a big asset and treasure after all... I'll make him the one to destroy his own family", Yuto schemed.

Meal was not served to Kanade since he was now required to eat in the dining hall with Yuto and if Keigo was around. Yuto already instructed the cooks to serve meals that Kanade's favorite. It's another way to get the person by providing what's their favorite. The younger wold only talked if he was also asked. Yuto didn't mind as log as they had a conversation despite too short.

As for Kanade, he decided to get used to it and even forced himself to greet and trust a bit on the other guy. Kuroishi might have huge difference with Kazama but he couldn't do anything if the Kurofune leader wanted that way. Even at the beginning, he had no rights and choice after all. He should just followed without any objections. He had that kind of life to begin with... his existence was merely a tool for others to use and he shouldn't think about himself first... its always the family, the priority.

Since Keigo rarely came home, he wasn't informed that Yuto already moved Kanade to his chamber. One early morning, a day before Kanade's birthday he decided to visit and usually went straight to old Kanade's room. He was also excited to give his present and of course, the status of the preparations of celebration. His excitement died down as soon as he entered the room.

" Kanade?... ", Keigo was surprised seeing completely empty and clean room. The first thing popped on his mind was to go straight to Yuto and asked what's happening.

"Don't tell me he already get rid him off...without even telling me... and all my efforts for the arrangements will be wasted...", Keigo murmured as he quickly strode to Yuto's chamber. He just ignored the men and maids greeted him for his priority was to talk to Yuto.

He just barged in without knocking on the room.

"YUTO!"

"Uh? so early Keigo, what do you want?", Yuto asked lazily as he just glanced on fuming Keigo who walked straightly to him in his sofa.

"Stop pretending you didn't do anything... where is he? what did you do to him? Do you plan to tell me everything?", Keigo continously asking clearly mad.

"Keep it down...", Yuto calmly responded as he stood up and walked to another door Keigo followIng on his back.

"What?", the blonded was confused.

" Go check inside and due to your early commotion he might already awake now...", Yuto gently opened the door revealing a red-haired guy who was still peacefully sleeping on bed. Keigo finally calmed down and he quietly walked inside the room.

His worries all washed away as soon as he saw that the younger guy was all right and sleeping peacefully on that white bed. Lips bit parted and some hair strands were covering Kanade's face which Keigo gently moved aside. He even fixed the blanked before he decided to left the room.

"Ain't he cute when he is sleeping?", Keigo remarked as he gently closed the door.

"Fond of him already? ", Yuto asked as if he wanted to determine what Keigo felt on their now considered guest.

"I cared for he is my coworker in casino... he is a good person... ", Keigo explained as he sat on the sofa watching Yuto preparing some cups of coffee. "You already knew whom I am interested right? and its not him..."

"But he seems he is fond at you than to me...by the way, what's with that a while ago?"

"I thought you get rid him off... actually, I was surprised seeing that room was empty... who's fault is that?", Keigo retorted as he accepted the cup of coffee.

"Sorry about that I almost forgot to tell you...", Yuto reasoned out.

"Usual you as always... by the way, everything is well prepared and I suggest we dressed him up different for we invited some close dealers of our company... Better they don't find out that we had the Koutsu Shingo's missing boss...", Keigo explained.

" Best if you are the one who will explain to him since he is still coping up to my presence... "

" Okay, Yuto hope you don't mind asking you this but I want to know why you work so hard on getting close to him? It's rare to see you like that... ", Keigo finally asked. It's confusIng to Keigo's side after all and even assumed that his friend was started to fall to the other.

" I am just interested...that's all...", Yuto responded continued sipping his cup of coffee. "He had a quality that you didn't know..."

Keigo just got more confused. What quality that he didn't know? He was with Kanade for long time and he was just a simple, nice guy who sometimes, a bit clumsy. "Maybe, Yuto accidentally find it out? but I am curious what is it?", Keigo thought.

"You will see it tomorrow...", Yuto assured.


	5. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Kanade's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi com/reveciel

 

_"Kanade-kun, you live to fulfill the responsibility to protect him and this family.  Always remember everything you do and whatever decisions you make...it should be..."_

Kanade woke up with that dream again. He got up only to find its already past 6 in the morning and decided to take a quick bath before the Kurofune leader picked him up for breakfast.

Inside the bathroom, he still remembered those words in that dream that always reminded him his part for that family.

 _"Responsibility..."_ , Kanade sadly thought.

Ever since that day he became member of Koutsu Shingo, his freedom to do everything he loved and liked already stripped off on him. Orders were important than one self's dream and desire. As a leader for public appearance, he should hold and show the family's integrity and power, at the same time, the pledge to protect the real leader from any danger. Though he was now under Kurofune, he felt that its almost the same. He was there just because of a certain sin that he didn't even know nor do. They might treat him better now but all those actions were all because of Kazama.

" All I can do is just do whatever what they wanted... ", Kanade said as he turned off the shower and get out of the bathroom to prepare.

Mean while, Keigo already checked his watch and he felt already hungry for he was there too early and being mad of not informing him that Kanade was already moved out only made it worst and tiring.

" It's almost time for breakfast, our beloved Prince needs to wake up by a kiss", Keigo teased as he got up from sofa and walked towards Kanade's room.

"You serious?", Yuto asked and scratched the back of his head following Keigo.

"Or is it you want to do it instead?", Keigo jokingly asked opening gently the door.

"Tch...why would I?...", Yuto grumbled seeing Keigo chuckled.

Kanade was already awake and already in his new white shirt and checkered pants. His hair was still untied. He just smiled as soon as he saw Keigo entered the room first. Yuto chose to stand near the door just looking at the two.

"Good morning, how are you?", Keigo asked and sat beside him. "I was bit busy this week so I didn't even know that you were moved here...I was worried..."

"I am all right. I find this room more comfortable than before so I am thankful. How about Kazama-kun?", Kanade asked. He surely missed seeing the man and talked about random things once again.

"Tiring but since I am here again, everything is worth it especially seeing and talking with my dear prince here...", Keigo replied as he pat gently Kanade's head. The young boss blushed every time he was called that way.

"I'm hungry, let's eat already", Yuto cutted in where the two just looked each other and smiled.

"Better to eat first and later, I will show you the things needed for tomorrow celebration... ", Keigo said grabbing Kanade's shoulder as he was guided outside the room.

Kanade just nodded. Yuto walked behind the two and fixated his gaze to Kanade. Unknown to Yuto, Keigo already noticed how he looked at the young man.

 _" I wonder how will he react once Nanao-chan did his make-over to Kanade..."_ , Keigo thought.

They had a peaceful breakfast and as usual the conversation was about Kurofune's business. Kanade just quietly eating his breakfast and ignored the two for its actually a confidential matter. After that, Keigo quickly changed the topic regarding Kanade's birthday celebration for tomorrow evening.

" Yuto, have you already looked at the list of our guests?", Keigo inquired.  
" No need and I am not interested...", Yuto responded as he continue eating his meal.

" At least take a look at it later for I might not invited some of our close dealers and clients...and as much as possible, I wanted the guests in minimum ", Keigo insisted.

" Uh. I will later ", Yuto lazily responded. " Just don't forget to include that family in the list..."

" Already did...", Keigo assured. Kanade just looked at the blonde wondering who were their guests for tomorrow.

" Don't worry, they will never notice you as the Koutsu Shingo's missing boss... we will have you undergo for make-over", Keigo said as he already noticed that Kanade started to get worried.

"Make-over?", Kanade confusingly asked tilting a bit of his head while just Keigo warmly smiled at him.

After their breakfast, Keigo decided to take Kanade to his room and yuto was about to come when...

" Sorry but you can't come with us at this time", Keigo said as he stopped Yuto from following them.  
" Why?", Yuto cautiously asked.

"Just trust me, it's also a surprise for you anyway...", Keigo winked and held Kanade's left hand as they were now walking towards the blonde's room. Kanade just looked back at Yuto who was still there looking at them.

Inside Keigo's room, it was bit same style with Yuto's the only thing that was different was instead of having music room it had a spacious room for outfits alone. Kanade was actually awestruck as he entered.

" Surprised? Actually I am doing some modelling jobs in my spare time too...so I got a lot of outfits here ", Keigo explained.

" I am just surprised to see that this room alone is just for clothes", Kanade joyfully said as he looked some clothes hanged on the shelves. " No wonder Kazama-kun looked great in whatever you wear"

" Thanks for the compliment... by the way, this will be the one you will wear for  tomorrow's evening event..", Keigo showed a lacey red and black lolita dress.

" Eh?!", Kanade exclaimed upon seeing the outfit.  _" I think I get it what make-over he was talking about... I will be cross-dressing ",_ Kanade thought as he looked at Keigo with disbelief expression.

" It's all right... I asked someone who will do your make-up so believe me, you will look great tomorrow... ", Keigo persuaded. " Plus, we cannot afford to run into trouble once they find out that you are here so I came up of idea that you act as a girl just this once"

Kanade quietly looked at the dress. Actually, he admitted that his features were more feminine especially when his hair wasn't tied up. Plus, he had no choice and he could not just let the effort of Kazama be wasted.

" I understand, Kazama-kun...", Kanade smilingly said. " I will wear this dress tomorrow but please don't let me wear any feminine footwear like stilletos..."

" No problem, this pair of boots will do right?", Kazama showed a black laced up knee high lolita boots. " I pick this up to match the dress and for you to walk comfortably".

"Yup, thank you Kazama-kun", Kanade smiled as he received the footwear and the dress.

" For now, we need to at least conceal your identity... we should introduce you as close relative of Kurofune", Keigo said while thinking of relationship he could built up that no one will find it that everything was made up.

" Maybe a cousin who arrived from abroad will do?", Kanade suggested.

" Okay, I introduce you as my cousin's from London, Ana"

"Ana?"

"I haven't think of better names so I just got it from your name Kanade... will it looked suspicious if I will use Kana, instead?"

"I think Ana is better... some of my friends and in my family usually called me Kana..."

"Okay, my dear cousin Ana... if only I could introduce you as my girlfriend instead", Keigo teased.

Kanade's face turned red and quickly replied," N-No- actually, cousins are better... t-they might dig out more information if which family I am from if you do..."

"I guess you are right"

 


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to celebrate his birthday, Kanade agreed that he will disguise as Kazama Ana, female cousin of Keigo.  
> What will happen if one of the guests were someone Kanade knew well? Will he able to keep up his disguise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi com/reveciel

 

In the banquet hall, everyone was busy preparing for tomorrow's event. From fine selection of foods and wines up to the decorations to be used that would match to the preferred motiff that Keigo instructed.

Later in the afternoon, Keigo's close acquaintance named Hidaka Nanao finally arrived. The pink haired guy was Keigo's co-worker in modelling career. He was a young man who always mistaken as a cute girl because of the outfits he wore and how he acted. Keigo considered him as one of the best which he personally picked to be the one who will handle Kanade's transformation and already told that he should only address him in his surname but never mentioned that Kanade was actually the missing boss of other family.

Yuto spotted him in the hall and escorted him to Keigo's room. The blonde thanked him for guiding Nanao but still, he wasn't allowed to enter the room. After few minutes, Keigo leave the two men and spotted that Yuto was there waiting.

"Worried? by the way can I borrow him for tonight? ", Keigo asking for permission to Yuto for he knew that his partner seemed becoming quite attached lately to Kanade's presence.

"You just mean he will sleep in your chamber...", Yuto noted.

"Both of them will stay in my room so I gonna take your spare room later... Our celebrant needs to get used to his act for whole night... ", Keigo hinted as he began to walk followed by Yuto beside him.

"Act? ", Yuto asked bit confused to what kind of idea his partner came up at this time.

" Yup, Kanade and I already agreed that we will disguise as relatives tomorrow. I will introduce him as my cousin that arrived from London who will celebrate birthday here... no one will question why we suddenly hold an event...", he explained.

"I see. You are well prepared for this...", Yuto praised making Keigo smiled.

"We should... you suddenly invited that family to attend as well... Why?"

"Nothing... I wonder if they really attend and what excuse they will come up"

"I understand... I look forward how our dear Kanade will react...", Keigo smiled with a hint of excitement in his tone.

* * *

The evening of celebration came. Everything was set-up perfectly where the maids and waiters were on standby. The guests were started coming one by one. The banquet hall was decorated by red and black motiff with beautiful lightings and fine music making it had an elegant vibe. There were also balloons and red roses in every table which was also decorated by white and red fabrics.

Yuto and Keigo were already prepared. Keigo with his brushed up hair wearing a black hat with lacey ribbon and red roses details on it. He was wearing black swallow tail coat and underneath was white blouse with ascot tie and red vest. Yuto, on the other hand, donned a white pirate style stand up collar blouse cravat and jabot shirt matching it up with black sleeveless black knee length coat and boots. Both of them looked like aristocrat princes standing upstairs watching the hall almost filled up with their invited guests.

As soon as the clock ticked exactly seven, the program started. Keigo started with welcoming the guest and being thankful for attending the occasion. Everyone was excited to meet and see the one who will celebrate the birthday so Keigo, proceeded to introduce and welcome the higlight of the event. Yuto was there beside him quietly observing the crowd.

" Let's put our hands together, as we welcome the main star of this celebration, ladies and gentlemen, my beloved cousin and celebrant, Kazama Ana!"

The hall was filled with applause and everyone was awestruck as the light focused to a fine beautiful lady stepping down the stairs. Said young lady has red hair in victorian hairstyle with black and red ribbon placed near the bangs which were bit crimped leaving sort of curly fringe in her pretty face. She has same green eyes like Keigo and wearing a black frilled blouse and red glittery lolita dress with ribbons matching it up with knee cut laced up black boots.

Eyes were fixated to the celebrant especially Yuto who was astounded upon seeing Kanade, being different person in his eyes. He thought that this must be the reason why he was not allowed to see him. Keigo did well in making the young boss transformed into such pretty lady. Kanade finally in the stage with Keigo and warmly smiled to everyone. Everyone stopped clapping their hands as they gave way to the young lady's short speech.

"Thank you everyone for being part of my birthday celebration. I am pleased to see you all and I hope you enjoy the party till the end..", Kanade said in soft tone and glance at Keigo who just winked at him.

They decided to take a seat while the guest were starting to eat. Keigo began to give his present which was a pendant while Yuto was just there still sitting quietly looking at Kanade. He was brought back into reality when Keigo elbowed him on the side.

"Hey, Yuto. Don't stare too much... ", Keigo teasingly whispered making Yuto blushed.

"I-I'm not... ", Yuto retorted and grabbed a glass of wine looking away.

Kanade just smiled at the two but he was baffled when the host suddenly called him and asked him to go on stage for he was going to do a short performance.

 _"Performance?"_ , Kanade was puzzled looking at the blonde who was clearly had no idea about the said oart of program. He went on stage and nervously took the microphone.

 _"What performance should I do? Kazama didn't..."_  Kanade nervously thought as he was there stucked in stage and the guests started to whisper what's going on.

Keigo was about to stand when Yuto quietly stood up and went to the musical perfomers near the stage. He asked the pianist if he could borrow for meantime his instrument and once allowed he started to play. Kanade's nervousness faded as soon as he heard the piano played that familiar melody. He saw Yuto playing the piano and stated to sing the first part of the song while looking at him...

_I guess it's hard for me to say,_

_why my heart just feels this way_

_I guess it's hard for you to know_

_unless I let my feelings really show_

_I guess no matter what I do, I will_

_always have this love for you.._

_"I never thought, he could also sing...",_  Kanade thought and he stopped thinking when he saw that Yuto was nodding at him which only signaled that he should sing his part too.

It was just short singing performance and Kanade sighed in relief as soon as they were done. Yuto approached him on stage and brought out a tiny box only revealed it was a ring which he asked Kanade's left hand and carefully place the ring on his ring finger.

Keigo was dazed on such action as if Yuto was already proposing though the younger one seemed not aware of such act. He seemed getting some hints on Yuto's intention but he must talked to his partner after the occasion to clear it up.

"Happy Birthday..", Yuto greeted and hugged Kanade whispering thank you at him. Another round of applause and most ladies were squealing in such romantic act pulled by the Kurofune leader. Some men were disappointed seeing that the birthday celebrant was already taken.

* * *

Keigo and Yuto left Kanade for mean time to greet and personally gave gratitude to their close dealers who attended the party. Kanade's eyes mirrored with surprise when suddenly two men approached his table and they are none other than...

 _"Why they are here?... Did Kurofune really invite them to come...",_  Kanade thought as he was still looking at Junya with addled expression. _"I should do my best that they will not find out that its me... I do not want to cause any trouble because of me...",_  putting up again the made up identity _._

"Good evening...you seemed surprise, my lady?", Shin greeted.

"Good evening to both of you... aren't you from Koutsu Shingo family? I am amazed that I finally see you personally", Kanade pretended as if its his first time meeting the two.

"You are right. By the way, I am Sasaki Junya, right hand of Koutsu Shingo family and with me is our adviser, Oikawa Shin... its a pleasure to meet and see you, my lady", Junya introduced themselves and he kissed Kanade's left hand noticing the ring.

Kanade smiled and composed himself that he should not let his cover being blown easily especially to the eyes of Oikawa Shin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sasaki-san and Oikawa-san", He gratefully replied using the soft tone that he and Nanao kept on practicing the whole night. He acted that he seemed displeased at the moment getting Shin's attention.

"Is there something the matter?", Shin inquired staring at him.

"Is Amamiya-san with you?"

Junya and Shin looked at each other. So, there family was getting popular because of Amamiya but there were no traces that the two were worried and no guilt putting up an excuse.

"Sad to inform that out boss was currently abroad to deal with urgent matters... by the way, since Kurofune sent an invitation he already advised us to come on his behalf...", Shin explained.

"Please accept our present with his apology for not being able to attend tonight", Junya added and gave a medium sized box which Kanade received and placed beside him.

"Thank you..."

"You seemed familiar as I looked at you carefully... you had resemblance to someone we used to know", Junya suspected.

Kanade froze for a moment as he heard it coming from Junya. Is his cover being blown up... no, Junya was just doubting him...

"Really?... another girl of yours?", Kanade made sure he sounded offended.

"I guess... I was wondering if you and that person is-"

"I will be please if I am not being compared or even mistaken as another person... ", Kanade cut him to what he was about to say while fiercefully glared at the blonde who was smirking.

"It seems you are making my dear princess displeased, gentlemen?"

Junya and Shin glared to the direction of that voice who came from Kuroishi Yuto walking towards them. Kanade finally sighed in relief as soon as he saw Yuto.

 _"I'm sorry Junya-kun..Shin-kun... I am happy that I able to see and talk to you, guys...but, forgive me for today... ",_  Kanade apologized only inside his head while looking at the two.

"I must say you are lucky able to have her... but it seems I am not convinced that you two are engaged...", Junya doubtfully said.

Kanade looked at Junya and he was about to say something when Yuto said something that Kanade never expected he would hear those words.

"She is not for public display of affection which I can just kiss infront of you to feed up your suspicion. I respected her and everything you see here tonight is enough to prove that I am willing to give everything for her happiness and let her do everything she wanted..."

"Is that so? then forgive me for that... ", Junya said. "we looked forward on seeing you again, my lady...let's go Shin...", bowed down and motioned Shin to leave the two alone. 

Kanade looked at his friends walked away and started talking to another guests. But deep inside he was more pleased on Kuroishi's words and actions. 

 _"Kuroishi-san looked so cool tonight... I think I misjudged him... he might looked stoic and fierce but the way he sing a while ago is really full of emotions... never thought he had that kind of side...I hope I can sing with him again"_ , Kanade thought while his face couldn't hide that he was blushing. It was the first time he could have such celebration just like this and he even sang infront of crowd. 

"Just enjoy this party since its yours anyway", Yuto said as he let himself sat next to Kanade pouring another wine to his glass.

"Thank you... and I will... ", Kanade joyfully responded giving off his signature smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Lost In your Eyes lyrics by 3 deep


	7. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi com/reveciel

 

The Koutsu Shingo decided to stay in the balcony. Shin kept his sight on Ana who was with Kuroishi in their usual table earlier. Despite how much transformation a person could gone through, his instinct were never gone wrong. He was with Kanade and Junya for almost 10 years already and grew up together as if they were really brothers by blood. He was very thankful that he was adopted by Mikami into the family and acted as referee whenever Kanade and Junya got into fight. He knew that there were some resemblance between Kanade and Ana, not physically but some mannerism couldn't just easily be change in just short time. Junya noticed Shin and patted his shoulder.

" It seems we are wrong at this moment...", Junya said.

" But there are some mannerisms that Kanade only had...", Shin insisted. " What if he was just dressed up like that and really wanted to voice out to help him but he can't?"

"Shin, you heard what that Kuroishi guy said and maybe its just coincidence... we can't just impute them without any evidences...", Junya seriously stated. " Plus, if that's Kanade he should let us know...but that lady seems fierce no wonder she and Kuroishi match".

Shin just smiled. Maybe he was just overthinking until he spotted Keigo. Keigo happened to look at Shin at the same time and decided to approach the two in the balcony.

" Good evening, Koutsu Shingo...I hope you are enjoying the party ", Keigo greeted.

" Sort of. We will leave anytime soon...", Junya smilingly said but it's clearly that he wasn't in the nice mood.  
" Still early... at least stay late...", Keigo suggested.

" I never thought that you have a pretty cousin, Kazama-san ", Shin said but Keigo already got what he meant.

" Yes, the family that adopted me had relatives in Europe and I meet her already whenever there are reunion", Keigo explained. " She is pretty, right? I actually feel bad that we are relatives...but since Yuto had his interest over her I'll just support their relationship."

" Yea, they really match", Junya snorted.

" Oh? another victim of being ill-tempered of our dear princess?..", Keigo chuckled. " I apologize but maybe she was just disappointed that Amamiya-kun wasn't with you... By the way, where is he?", Keigo inquired.

" He is away for urgent matter abroad... but he is thankful that you sent an invitation... actually, he is celebrating his birthday today as well...", Shin replied.

" I guess if my cousin knew it she would even asked us to celebrate it with him... she's very fond of your boss after I showed her some pictures of our past events that we all gathered as mafia...", Keigo presumed.

" I understand, no wonder she is displease after hearing our boss wasn't with us...", Shin uttered.

Their conversation only cut when a waiter asked Keigo that he was being called by certain businessman so he apologized that he should go and leave them for mean time. Shin and Junya finally decided to linger a bit.

It's almost midnight, the guests were gradually taking their leave and Keigo was the only one who thanked them till they left. That time, Kanade asked permission to Yuto that he would have his loo break and since there were few guests left, the Kurofune leader let him without any escort.

Unknown to Kanade, a certain man followed him in the lavatory. Since he was disguising as a woman, he went to the female's and the guy just waited him outside. As soon as he came out, the guy quickly approach him and asking help to find someone in certain area near the banquet hall.

" Yuto, where is she?", Keigo asked seeing Kanade wasn't with them and took a seat across Yuto.  
" Loo..", Yuto answered but he paused a moment when he realized that it's been a while since Kanade went to lavatory. " Did his family already left?", Yuto asked and suddenly stood up.

" I think so...", Keigo answered and sight scanning the hall but the Koutsu Shingo seems already left. " Is there a problem?"

" I don't wanna think anything suspicious...", Yuto said as he began to stride towards the restroom. As soon as they arrived in there was the moment Junya and Shin went out from the men's restroom.

" Ah, good timing, we are about to leave... Thank you for inviting us tonight...", Junya said and seeing the lady wasn't with them. " Where is she?"

" Ah, have you by any chance see her leave here?", Keigo asked.  
" When I am washing my hands I think I saw her and... ", Shin answered but paused.

" and what, Shin?", Junya asked.

" Remember the guy a while ago, Junya? The moment I saw Ms. Ana leave the female restroom... that guy also leave... don't you think he followed her?", Shin assumed. Yuto and Keigo only looked at each other, but Yuto's hand quickly turned into a fist.

" We should look for her... ", Yuto replied as he hurriedly leave the area when Keigo stopped him. "What?!"

" Our place is huge and there are still guests left...I do not want to cause any commotion... I guess we need to ask for their help", Keigo suggested. Yuto just looked at the two who just nodded.

" No problem, I understand... guess we need to stay a bit...", Junya said as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Better we start now...it will take time before we can find them", Shin remarked as he found out that aside from the hallway towards the banquet hall, in the west side there are two sections to go either way towards the storage or way towards the guest rooms.

" Let's split up by pairs... I and Oikawa will go to the hallway towards the guest room while Yuto and Sasaki-san will take the way towards the storage area. I believe we still can catch up with them... ", Keigo suggested and they began to split up walking to their respective directions.

Meanwhile, Kanade began to feel uncomfortable being with the guy who asked for his help. They already walked far away from the lavatory and their destination was more likely in storage area. He was not fully aware of the place for he didn't even bother to come out to his room despite the Kurofune leader permitted him to gawd around.

"Mister, are you sure the person you are looking for went here?", Kanade cautiously asked. The guy didn't respond until he found an unlocked room where suddenly grabbed Kanade's arm and forcefully dragged him inside. The room was only illuminated by the moonlight reflected on the small window. There were dust and spider webs all around which said room was not been used for long time.

"What are you doing?! ", Kanade angrily asked for the sudden action but deep inside he was now scared for the man in front of him looked stronger and worst, taller than him. Can he really defend himself despite he was now disguise as a woman without exposing everything?

"Just want to be alone with you, Princess... ", the guy said as he little by little walked towards Kanade. " Makes no sense why that guy can have everything even you... maybe he don't mind if we can have some fun..."

"Don't dare to touch me! before they will find out that I am missing better leave me alone", Kanade warned and now he felt his back was now against the wall.  
The guy just smirked, pinning Kanade hard which he earned a glare from Kanade.

"Be a good girl and I'll take you to somewhere you will never forget...", the guy said with flirtatious smile and caressed Kanade's cheek. " You are like a goddess...", he added as he was about to lean toward to kiss but Kanade pushed him away and stomped his right foot.

As soon as he got away from the guy, he hurriedly ran towards the door. Before he could have his hand on the knob, a hand covered his mouth from behind and he dragged again towards the corner where there is a wooden table.

The guy laid him down on the table and leaned in quickly covering Kanade's mouth again with his left hand while the other was pinning the left arm above Kanade's head. He stood in between Kanade's legs to avoid being kicked.

"Nice try to get away from me... ", the guy whispered ignoring the person who struggling underneath him. "You just makes me more interested on you...", he added as he licked his lips as if a hungry wolf staring to a prey.

Kanade whimpered in protest. Never in his life he was treated like this and it scared him more to what will happen soon. Kurofune did not even force him like this especially Kuroishi, on those days when Kazama wasn't around.  _"Please... someone..."_ , he screamed only in his head where tears began to form in his eyes. His body began to shiver in fear.  
" Be a good and I will not hurt you...later, I will make you feel better...",The guy grinned and was about to kiss him in the neck when suddenly a loud bang echoed in the room. Both of them were surprised as they turned their gazes to the door revealing Junya who was holding a gun and behind him was an enraged Yuto.   
"Next time I will not miss... ", Junya warned pointing the gun.

The guy quickly get away from Kanade but before he could utter some words, Yuto already punched him hard making him crashed across the old utensils. Kanade stood still in his place looked traumatized while Yuto punched again the man repeatedly. Junya already called Shin to come to their location.

"How dare you touch her?! I'll kill you!", Yuto angrily shouted and his fist was about to land to the guy's wounded face but only halted as he heard Kanade began to sob. Yuto roughly pushed away the guy as he approached Kanade and hugged that shivering body tightly. 

"Are you all right? Don't worry I am here already...", Yuto assured but Kanade couldn't help himself not to cry. A moment ago, he felt so powerless and scared at the same time. Yuto just gently patted his back comforting him.

Junya just stood there infront of the culprit still pointing the gun. Never he imagined that the usual fierce looking Kurofune leader had soft looking side all because of one person. After few minutes, Shin and Keigo already arrived with 2 men followed behind them.

"Take him away and locked him up...don't let the other guests saw him", Keigo commanded to his two men who hurriedly followed his order. 

Yuto carried Kanade bridal style as he walked passed to them. Kanade's face was still buried in Yuto's chest and still crying. 

"I'll bring her back to my chamber... I leave everything to you", Yuto said to Keigo and even bowed down a bit to  apologize and thankful to Junya and Shin.

"I am sorry that you witness something like this....I just hope it didn't ruin your night ", Keigo apologetically said and bowed down as well. 

"It's fine... we are glad that we able to help... but I hope your cousin is alright...", Junya worriedly stated as he watched Yuto walking away from them. 

"We hope it didn't affect her good memories of her birthday tonight..." Shin wished 

"I hope so..", Keigo smiled but deep inside he was still worried. They decided to go back to the banquet hall and Keigo officially ended the party. Koutsu Shingo also bid farewell and only kept what happen that night by themselves. 


	8. Gaiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the traumatic incident, Yuto and Kanade became close because of music. Both spent good times together yet the real feelings they felt all hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi.com/reveciel

After making sure that guests were all went home, Keigo went straight to Yuto's bedchamber to check Kanade's condition. He happened to meet Nanao walking in the hallway with the dress and boots which Kanade used. The young man assured to him that Kanade was all right for Yuto already gave tranquilizer and after that he bid goodbye to the blonde that he would go home after returning the outfit to his room.

As he entered the room, he found Yuto sat quietly beside the younger man who was now peacefully sleeping in bed.

"Nanao already informed me...good thing he is all right...", Keigo stated and sat near the bed looking at Kanade. "What should we do to that guy?"

"You know what happen who tarnish Kurofune's... how dare he ruined the party because of his desire...", Yuto answered but there there's hint of anger in his tone.

"I hope Kanade will forget that part... I promised him that he will enjoy his birthday but it ended like this..", Keigo disappointedly said.

"He will... he's strong guy after all... ", Yuto said as he stood motioning Keigo to leave the room so Kanade wold not get disturb in his sleep.

For Keigo, its rare to hear Yuto complimenting others especially to a rival family boss. Outside Kanade's room, Keigo took the chance to dig more information from Yuto whom he felt that the older guy was really came up something secretly.

"Ne, Yuto... Can I ask you something?", Keigo seriously asked after he completely sat in the couch.

"What is it?", Yuto asked just glancing over his shoulder.

"How did you know that he can sing? Actually, we were together in the casino but none of us even heard or saw him singing, so we don't have any idea that he had a nice voice", Keigo asked.

"By accident...", Yuto replied. " He is the type of person that don't show much of his talent to others... he even stopped after he found out that I heard him", he explained earning a nod from Keigo.

" But what more surprising is what you did earlier... ", Keigo pointed.  
"Which one?"  
"I was wondering if its all an act of giving him a ring... I wonder what level of interest you have for him, Yuto... Are you-",

" My interest doesn't go beyond what you think...so just trust me with this", Yuto just assured.

Keigo just sighed and he didn't feel to dig more information from Yuto who seemed not ready to divulge what's on his mind. He left the room and walked straight to his bedchamber to get some rest. Morning came, Kanade woke up which Yuto happened to open the door and bringing the food tray inside.

" You are already awake...how are you?"

" Good morning~ uhm, I feel better...", Kanade shyly responded. "About last night...I-"  
" Forget about it and it's not your fault anyway...", Yuto cut in while placing the food tray in the side table and looked at Kanade. " It's my fault that you experienced something horrible in your special day... I'm sorry... ", he replied and bowed politely.

Kanade was surprised that the Kurofune boss could even apologize with a guilty expression.

 _" I never thought that Kuroishi-san will apologize about that incident... I think I misunderstood him these past days but last night, I feel how genuinely he cared for me..."_ , Kanade thought and hugged suddenly the older guy gaining a surprised look." Actually, I wanna say thank you, Kuroishi-san...", Kanade smilingly responded. " I actually enjoyed everything last night. I got to see Junya-kun and Shin-kun, I even sing in front of crowd... I will cherish those moments that Kurofune provided me a memorable birthday. ", he explained. " And...thank you for saving and comforting me as well"

Yuto hugged him back tightly, " Glad to hear that and I will never let that horrible incident from happening again... I'll tell my partner that you are fine so he will not get worry anymore..."

"Thank you, Kuroishi-san", Kanade smiled as he latched away from Yuto.  
Yuto smiled and offered the meal to Kanade, " Better eat and I'll take you somewhere..."

Kanade just nodded and didn't bothered asking where they will go after breakfast. They talked about music where Kanade saw Yuto's other side. He was different from his usual self when music was the topic. After having breakfast, Yuto guided the younger boss to his music room. It was Kanade's first time to enter that section inside Yuto's chamber. He was amazed upon seeing such spacious room where there was a black grand piano in the center while on the left side could see mild collection of electric guitars and on the right was collection of cds and posters from various artists.

" You can practice singing here...", Yuto offered getting the awestruck Kanade's attention. " Last night, I can feel that you are nervous singing in front of crowd despite you got a beautiful voice".

Kanade blushed hearing the compliment. " It was my first time... and actually, I... ", he paused and Yuto clearly felt the sudden change of mood and those sadness reflecting on those eyes. He walked towards his black grand piano and suddenly played a mellow music. At that point, Kanade couldn't take off his sight to Yuto.

 _"Kuroishi-san is more expressive when playing instruments and singing... I can feel that he was trying to comfort me with his music"_ , Kanade thought and visibly blushed as both their eyes met accidentally earning a gentle smile from the older. Yuto gradually finished the piece and motioned the red head to take a sit beside him which the younger gladly followed.

" Have you played any instruments before?", Yuto asked and Kanade just shook his head.

" My family was not into music ", Kanade replied. " How about Kuroishi-san?"

" I was around 8 when I met someone who became my mentor since my parents were not really into this kind of stuff...", Yuto explained. " I even left our house just to pursue my passion in music...before I established Kurofune"

" You are not just amazing but also a talented person ", Kanade complimented.

" Uhm... it's not late for you... just practice a lot and I can even help you become a professional singer", Yuto offered.

Kanade was suprised hearing it all from Yuto. It's impossible for him to sacrifice the family who took him over his dream. It's indeed a wonderful offer that some would easily grabbed but not him. He already pledged that its his family first before anything else. He quickly shook his head and nervously smiled.

" T-Thank you but I actually do it as past time... I'm not really thinking of being a professional singer for now...", Kanade reasoned out.

" Is that so? But if you change your mind just say so...", Yuto said. " Is is okay if I ask you to sing while I play the piano for today?"

" It's okay...Yuto-kun ", Kanade replied with his signature smile and forgetting to address the Kurofune's boss in his last name earning a surprise look from the older. Kanade suddenly realized it due to being comfortable around the older guy and quickly apologize " I-I'm sorry I'm mean-"

" I don't mind...", Yuto cut in looking straight into his eyes. " Let's refrain from being formal to each other from now on, Kanade..."

Kanade was stupefied for seconds and he felt that his face was getting hot. It felt awkward but hearing that the Kurofune boss say his name for the first time somewhat felt relieving as if he was now considered as friend not the guy who Yuto despised last time. He was even permitted to call him by his first name too. That very moment, he didn't understand why such a small matter made his heart race so fast.

Yuto smiled seeing the red-head's expression. The guy in front of him was easy to read but its a good start to establish a good relationship between them. If this continues, everything will go according to his plan.

"uhm, s-sure, Yuto-kun...", Kanade reluctantly said transferring his sight to the piano keyboard.

Yuto just tapped him gently on his left shoulder and began playing the last night piece. They spent an hour singing some randoms songs that both Yuto and Kanade liked. After that, Yuto needed to go to his work and before he completely left, he reminded the younger one that he could use that room if he felt like practicing. Kanade just smiled as he waved goodbye but then again, he still left all alone in that room but this time, its not sad at all.

Since that day, music helped a lot to make them closer and the red-head was beginning to put his trust to the other. Yuto was relieve to see that the Kanade was already adjusted on living in their mansion and always never failed to see that signature smile. Meanwhile, Kanade began to enjoy Yuto's company and even learned a lot of good side of Kurofune's boss.

One time, the two decided to go seaside and arrived almost dusk. Yuto just smiled seeing Kanade dashed to the shore like an excited kid quickly removing his shoes. Kanade suddenly stopped to watch the sunset followed by Yuto who chose to stand not quite far behind him.

" This place is beautiful...", Kanade commented still looking at the sunset.  
" Yea... too bad you can't swim now ", Yuto reminded.

" It's all right! It's still worth seeing such lovely sunset today", Kanade said began to turn around smiling at him.

Yuto stand in awe seeing Kanade at that point where the sunset was behind him with that genuine smile and hair was bit ruffled by the sea breeze. A picture perfect moment that he could only saved on his memory. He couldn't take away his eyes in this person which he almost wanted to spoil forever.

 _"Everything about him was almost perfect... Will he get mad if I suddenly ki-"_ , He only snapped in his thought when Kanade suddenly splashed him some water and laughed. "You-", Yuto yelled as he began to chase the younger who already ran ahead of him.

" Catch up Yuto-kun... ", Kanade shouted but later on tripped and make himself drenched in the water which Yuto laughed out loud but quickly came over.  
" You all right?", Yuto smirked as he offered a hand to Kanade who was still laughing.  
" I'm fine but... I will not let myself be the only who is wet ", Kanade said as he grabbed Yuto's hand and pulled towards him making the older to get drenched in the water as well.  
" What a frisky guy...then time for payback", Yuto stood up and splashed some water into Kanade which the latter did the same as well.

Their joyful laughter could only be heard at that time where its almost twilight. Kanade was about to run away again but Yuto quickly embraced him tight. Kanade just smiled and rested his head on Yuto's shoulder. They were both wet yet felt warm because of that embrace despite the cold sea breeze and soft waves bumped against their bodies.

"I will not let you run away again...", Yuto whispered on Kanade's right ear making the latter quiver from that voice just now was so deep and sexy.  
"Tired already?", Kanade asked with a smile as he lifted his head and looked at Yuto eye to eye.

He was still drawn to that crimson eyes and now only made beautiful due to the reflected lights from the water and the sunset. There we're completely different from before and Kanade couldn't deny his feelings towards the Kurofune's boss for just short time they were together. Was is all right to feel that way to a rival mafia even though he was part of a family that killed Yuto's comrades? It was better to hide everything that making the tall guy avoid and despised him again.

For Yuto, the atmosphere between them seems perfect. He was also looking straightly to those bright golden orbs that only mirrored hope and joy. Keigo must be right, he might just pretending that everything was for his plan but he couldn't deny this urge of liking someone. Kanade was so pure and innocent that he felt guilty that he even treated him badly last time and thinking if he was worthy enough to be able to confess his feeling.

" I don't get tired easily...", Yuto spoke softly caressing Kanade's soft cheek with his left hand. Kanade smiled, gradually closed his eyes and felt that his heart thumped due to that warmth and their closeness. Kanade's current state just make Yuto unconsciously lean his face closer until...

"Achooo~", Kanade sneezed moving his head on the right side stopping Yuto from his action. _"I almost carried away..."_ , Yuto thought.

"Better if we go back... its almost evening and its getting cold... ", Yuto said picking up the red head and carried him bridal style once again.

"Ah?! Yuto-kun, It's okay- I can walk", Kanade embarrassingly said still not used on the way how he was carried by Yuto.

"It's fast this way... plus, its quite dark so its not safe if I let you walk barefoot...", Yuto explained.

Kanade just nodded and as usual, Yuto was stubborn so its better if just let Yuto do whatever he wanted. As soon as they arrived in the car, Yuto brought down Kanade, quickly went to his car compartment to grabbed a bag.

" I have some spare clothes... Let's go to my villa near here so you can have hot bath...", Yuto suggested giving a large towel to Kanade. Kanade began to dry himself before he changed his wet shirt to new one.  
" Thank you! you always bring extra clothes with you?", Kanade asked seeing the medium sized bag tossed in the back seat.  
" Yea... just in case something like this happen... I knew you like to get wet", Yuto smirked.  
" Ehh?! ", Kanade squealed and blushed yet he admitted that fact. " I-I just wanted to enjoy the time I am there since I don't know when will I able to go near the ocean again... by the way, thank you for today, Yuto-kun ", Kanade gladly spoke.

Yuto just glanced at him then focusing his sight to the road and said, " If you feel to go here again... I'll accompany you... ".  
Kanade beamed with pleasure upon hearing it and said, " Let's ask Kazama-kun to come with us again next time...".

Yuto nodded. Its quite far from the seaside so Kanade fell asleep along the way. Yuto just kept on glancing on his side and remembered how he was tempted to claim that soft lips of the younger boss a while ago. He frowned to the fact that he was carried away and he didn't know if how will Kanade react once he did that. Minutes passed and they arrived the villa where the caretakers welcomed them warmly. They decided to spent the whole night in that place.   
  
Yuto stayed a bit while Kanade was already sleeping peacefully in the guest room. He was looking at the starry sky wishing that these all good days will last.

 


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times came to an end as one day, Keigo got additional data from W-MasKat group. Even Shin did spill the truth that the current head was not the real one. Yuto was mad upon knowing that they abducted a wrong person and even made out a deal to Kanade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi com/reveciel

W-MasKat group was managed by the name of Sawamura Chizuru and its partner Katagiri Itsuki. They were focused on getting and giving out confidential information in exchange of large sum of money or other items worth to trade in. They were not much involved in many mafia activities physically and only few got to chance to get their services but the results were all splendid and liable.

Keigo got his chance when he accidentally met Sawamura in a cafe. At first, he was in doubt for Sawamura seemed like a kid but as what he remembered from the others who got their services, don't perceive on how they looked for a kitty might be a tiger in disguise. Keigo's charm and luck got his way to the younger man and made a deal for investigating everything about the death of 3 members of Kurofune in exchange of billion sum of money that Kuroishi already agreed.

That incident investigation lead to Koutsu Shingo's appearance on the scene where three armed men spotted on that place where Kurofune's men bodies found. Both Keigo and Yuto were impressed on how that group could even get such details while they tried to dig out some information from the authority were all in vain. The only downside of having the W-MasKat services was their loyalty for as long as they agreed on the deal, they do not care if they served both parties. Despite the risk, Keigo still pursuing to get a lot stuffs to point out the main culprit and the reason why that family killed their comrades.

Yuto decided to take action after having the data of Koutsu Shingo family. He planned to take revenge against Amamiya Kanade, who later on introduced as the leader of Koutsu Shingo in the public by Mikami a month after the released investigation result. All the scheduled appearances of the young leader were given by W-MasKat which both Yuto and Keigo attended but disguise as normal businessmen. They tried to get close or even talk to Amamiya but ended as failure attempt. Kurofune carefully studied everything since Amamiya was always seen together with the family adviser Shin and the right hand, Junya. It's rare to see the red- haired guy being alone in every party they attended and later on, Keigo decided to apply as a host and dealer in Sankishi's casino to act as spy and befriend the whole crew. He was surprised that Amamiya was also part of the casino crew before he was introduced as the leader.

Kanade, in Keigo's eyes, was just a typical young man who was sometimes clumsy but known as being good and kind. He couldn't even believe that he was so close to their target and how come a person like Kanade become a mafia boss. Until he witnessed one day, how easily for Kanade to cope up and change his nature to someone who had the ability to enthrall everybody by his eyes and looks. In such short time, he easily gained the trust of the young man and had his access to all the rooms especially the cctv section. Everyone knew him as Keigo, a normal guy that was jobless and no one ever noticed that he was actually Kazama Keigo, the right hand of Kurofune.

One day, W-MasKat leaked a tip to them that Mikami will held an event where Amamiya will partake as dealer. This was the only chance Kurofune had and they should planned everything very well. Yuto decided to join as guest player and must win no matter what, holding one goal to face off the young man one on one. According to the information, the winner had the freedom to choose any prize he/she wanted but the risky part was once the guest player lost in the game the management will take everything they wanted. A week after that, Mikami announced the said event and everything W-MasKat leaked were true.

Yuto's wished to play against Amamiya came true. He did well on his past rounds where he played against the other mafia leaders and rich businessmen. It was his first time to face personally the popular young boss of Koutsu Shingo. The moment the door opened and revealed a surprised Amamiya, Yuto noted inside his head that the young guy had his own charm. No wonder everyone wanted to get close or maybe fantasized to this young boss.

" Maybe everyone at this moment wanted to have him tonight as a prize... ", Yuto thought as they were seriously playing against each other. Kanade was a great dealer and its noticeable that he was just enjoying their game despite how much Yuto glared at the latter, who wasn't affected at all.

The moment he won, he made sure that he acted calm just not to scare the younger man and run off. He even made himself sound flirtatious as he said that he wanted Amamiya as his prize. As expected Kanade didn't fight back, as one of the crew,casino rules must strictly followed and ended being punched by Yuto in the stomach. Yuto made sure that the camera captured that he approached Kanade who just gradually fell in Yuto's arm and he just carried him out of the game room. He proceed to the loo where Keigo disguised as Kanade who went out of the rest room in good condition after Yuto went out ahead of 5 minutes by himself. To make the plan worked, one of his men also disguise as utility staff and entered the loo carrying a large clean garbage cart putting the unconscious man inside. The restrooms had no camera inside so everything went smoothly and since there was a large bus obstructing the camera view outside, the act of transferring didn't capture. Keigo just made sure that he destroyed some traces and acted that he didn't know anything that night.

Everything seemed perfect for they already had Amamiya Kanade in their hands but one day, in their usual cafe meet-up, a revelation made Keigo unable to accept everything as he slowly read the documents given out by Katagiri.

" Are you guys sure about this?", Keigo asking again as he shakily laid back the documents on the table.  
" Yes, even us are also surprise getting such information. Every deals and contracts were signed by that person alone not the one we thought last time was the head...", Katagiri affirmed. " We do not know some facts why they introducing a person to cover up the real one. We knew that you already took actions after we gave the data but it turned out that the past data is a bluff. This is the first time we encountered something like this...", Katagiri worriedly explained.  
" It's alright. Good thing that we didn't do anything harsh at the moment but I will still talk about this new info to Yuto...Please keep us updated, Katagiri-san...As usual, everything was deposited already in your account. I need to go now", Keigo said bowing down which Katagiri just nodded and he hurriedly left the cafe.

" I do not know how Yuto will react on this...", Keigo thought as he drove towards the casino. " I hope I can get extra information from Shin. He will not suspect me yet for Kanade was already absent for months now".

He parked his car on his usual parking lot and present himself as typical host Keigo who just walked extra meters to reach the casino. He worked on his usual pace until he got his chance to talk to Shin in their break time.

" Shin-kun, I haven't seen Amamiya-kun lately. Last time, others told me that he was sick... but its already five months, was he admitted?", Keigo worriedly asked. Shin didn't suspect Keigo so far plus, he was somewhat close to Kanade and seeing that the guy was truly worried he began to tell the truth.

" I'm sorry, Keigo... actually, he wasn't sick...", Shin replied making Keigo sighed in relief.  
" I'm glad to hear that he wasn't sick... I just find its quite sad in here if he isn't around...", Keigo smiled. " I bet he is busy being the leader..."  
Shin shook his head and replied, " He was missing...".  
"What do you mean? Since when?", Keigo anxiously asked.

" He was missing after that event... we are all worried that someone might mistakenly took him...", Shin said who seemed perturbed. Keigo knew that moment that Shin was really hiding something and he was hoping he can get more to back-up W-MasKat gathered data.

" So sick leave wasn't true... did you guys ask for some help from the authority? we should go and-", he panicky said and almost stood on his seat but Shin stopped him.

" Don't try to catch some attention, Keigo... I know you are worried... we are as well... but we couldn't ask some help from them for we need to protect ourselves being attacked by other mafia... do you understand? ", Shin explained but Keigo was looking at him enraged.

" I don't get it... you guys wanted your safety but you don't even know if he is still fine... what if he wanted some help...what if he was hoping that someone will find and save him?", Keigo muttered clenching his fist on his lap. " I really don't understand why he become your leader? he was just a normal cheerful crew here..."

That moment it wasn't just an act. Everything he said was from his heart. Even he was took in by Yuto and become part of the mafia, he as much as possible wanted to live in peace. He understood the family's safety but he was angry that why they put a good person in danger.

" You can blame me for that...", Shin sadly said. " I knew how dangerous to be the mafia head but I still agreed and let him despite he had sacrificed a lot for the family's sake... I know how much he loved our family but I feel guilty that as if I am one of the reason why he was been missing and I don't know what happened to him...", Shin expressed.

" In just short time, I know Amamiya was a kind person but why the real leader let him to cover up? ", Keigo asked.

" He disagreed but we couldn't do anything once the seniors decided for it... you know that we are just newly organized... ", Shin explained. " Let's hope someday Kanade will be back safe... let's get back to work now...but I trust that you keep everything you heard...", Shin reminded.

Keigo just nodded by chose to stay a bit. Shin didn't named the real leader but he knew that there was a reason why that family introduced a fake one aside from the mafia seniors who appointed Kanade. He cleared his mind first before heading back again to work.

Keigo called Yuto thru his phone after his shift in the casino to check if his partner was there in the mansion. After that he drove straight to their house and hour passed, Keigo finally arrived and went straight to his partner's office. He knocked first and heard Yuto said "Come in".

Yuto clearly saw Keigo's expression that it was not a good news and still motioned Keigo to sit down. Quietly the whitish blonde head placed the envelop in the desk which the taller man received and opened.

Keigo just quietly looked at the window, refused to look at Yuto's reaction after reading the data. A loud thumped on the desk was heard making Keigo looked at Yuto. The raven haired was actually mad upon reading the materials and began to grit his teeth.

" This is nonsense!", Yuto angrily shouted still looking at the pictures. " Are these all true?! ".

" Sadly, yes.", Keigo reluctanly answered. " Our source is still getting more data about it and they were also surprised... ", Keigo explained and still he was afraid of what Yuto will do to Kanade upon knowing the truth.

" This pissed me off. If this man is the real boss then every effort and plans we made were all nothing! They tricked us...", Yuto madly said and began to walked towards the door.

" Where are you going?", Keigo quickly asked.  
" I will asked him personally and don't try to stop me...", Yuto warned and completely left the room.

" This is the day that I am afraid to come... Taking actions at once just create another problem again...", Keigo thought as he fixed all the papers and looked at those pictures. " Kanade doesn't deserve this punishment at all... I hope I can do something to help him as exchange on those days he helped me in that casino", he sadly thought looking outside the window.

In the hallway, Yuto was clearly annoyed as he walked towards his bedchamber. He was not mad on having the wrong person but the guilt of inflicting some pain and suffering to the person whom he began took interest.

" Why he did not tell me everything at first? I thought that he already fully trust me for we already in good terms so far...", Yuto thought as he entered his room and began searching the younger man in his room first.

" He is not here...", he muttered and turned his head to Kanade's room began to walk towards it. As usual, the room was tidy and everything he gave to Kanade was there even the huge rabbit stuffed toy beside the bed.

" How can I-", his thought snapped as he heard a clicked coming from the bathroom revealing a newly bathed Kanade. He gaped upon seeing the young man stood near the bathroom with only a towel swung in his shoulder and one wrapped around his hips. " This is the first time I see him comes from the bath... ", Yuto thought seeing Kanade in that looked almost vanished his exasperated feelings.

" Yuto-kun?", Kanade surprisingly asked seeing Yuto in his room in such time.

Yuto without thinking began to lunge forward grabbing Kanade's shoulder. The younger man was pushed hard against the wall and definitely yelped out of pain and confusingly looked at the taller man infront of him.

" Yu-"  
" WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT THE REAL LEADER?! ARE YOU HAPPY TRICKING PEOPLE?!", Yuto angrily shouted making Kanade cringed in fear again as he hardly grabbed those small shoulders. " YOU MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE DIFFERENT BUT YOU-"

" I will not betray my family especially Junya! I will do everything even it cost my life just to protect him! ", Kanade answered and he tried to look that he was not affected to Yuto's madness.

" Why?... Why going that far for that kind of guy?...What do you see in that guy that I lack of? ", Yuto shamelessly thought but couldn't even dare to speak it out in front Kanade as he looked on those resolved eyes.

" Really? You badly want to protect that boss of yours? or is it so fun to act the head despite you are a fake?", Yuto mocked but Kanade chose not to answer. Deep inside he doesn't want to say things like this but maybe because of his anger and frustration, he did.

For Kanade, it was so painful to hear those words to the person whom he thought understand and cares for him. " Everything ends here...and again, I was hated...", he sadly thought but chose to act tough not intimidated to Yuto's words.

" Well then, since you wanted to act as replacement then you are willing to do anything right?", he asked grabbing Kanade's chin.

" Let's have a deal then...", Yuto offered.


	10. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto gave Kanade's freedom in exchange to a deal where the the younger boss submitted himself to Yuto. 
> 
> Koutsu Shingo found out it was Kurofune when Junya accidentally saw the ring wore by Kanade when the latter was sleeping. A bloody confrontation happened and both families new the truth and everything was misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please apologize any errors found in this chapter. No proofreaders.
> 
> Please do not repost both artworks and stories unless its under ReveCiel or the artist twitter: RCA1188 IG: rio_1188
> 
> Credit and thanks to Azela for the ideas in order to push through this story.
> 
> Support by buying a coffee in ko-fi com/reveciel

 

 

That night, Yuto chose to take that opportunity to own Kanade despite the younger didn't struggle or fight back. A deal as excuse to monopolize the younger man with the hope that their first will not also the last. A part of Yuto was relieved that Kanade will not be the subject of his revenge but other part of him filled with sadness that he had no reason to keep Kanade anymore.

 

Yuto fixated his eyes on the beautiful creature who was sleeping in his arms. It was wonderful feeling if someday he would woke up in the morning and the first thing he could see was Kanade beside him. He couldn't resist to steal a kiss again and muttered "forgive me..."

 

Past 2 of the morning, Kanade woke up and gently got off the bed then walked towards the bathroom. Yuto wasn't sleep at that moment and minutes later decided to check Kanade inside the bathroom.

 

The younger one didn't lock the door and just left it open. He was just standing in daze while those hot water was pouring in his delicate and sore body. Yuto was annoyed but felt guilty for what he had done. He approached Kanade as he grabbed a bath towel pulling Kanade towards him.

 

" What are you doing? ", Yuto irritably asked as he turned off the shower knob then wrapped the fabric around Kanade's body. " Later in the afternoon, you can..."

 

" I want... to go back... right now...", Kanade just replied and gently pushed away Yuto as he walked back to the bed.

 

" As you wish... ", Yuto just muttered but took a secret glance at the red haired who just picked up a new clothes and donned it. He called his driver to prepare the car. He realized that Kanade might took the chance to go back that early so no one will find out where he really came from. Clearly he was really a good person that thinks what was better for both parties.

 

Kanade was ready to leave and he didn't bother to talk or look at Yuto anymore. He should be happy that he was finally free and he even protect his family and Junya despite he willingly exchange himself for it. Good thing he kept those feelings all by himself for he was right that once the truth revealed he wasn't needed anymore and it might add to Yuto's rage if he confessed. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Kazama as well for he knew that it will made him emotional if he meet him before he leave.

 

 _" This is for better...Thank you for everything Kurofune"_ , Kanade thought as he gently slided up the car window at the back seat.

 

Yuto didn't even dare to go down and decided to watch everything in his room. One part of him don't want to let go of that man but he felt defeated that he thought he made Kanade completely fall for him instead it was him fell into the trap.

 

" In the end, he still choose that guy over me... I lost in my own game...", Yuto murmured but he noticed the younger man's expression. Its not joy or sadness but a different emotion that he couldn't figure out why and it began to confuse him. "Am I hard to love? "

 

* * *

 

They arrived too early but Kanade just motioned the driver to dropped him off in the corner and began to walk extra distance towards his home. As soon as the sun rise up, Kanade decided to knock on the main gate and his men welcomed him being thankful that their young master was finally home.

 

Shin was the first one who hugged Kanade which the latter began to cry. Junya received the news of Kanade's return and gladly joined the two hugging tightly the red haired that he almost thought he couldn't meet again.

 

Few minutes, Kanade fell asleep due to constant crying and Shin decided to carry him to his own room. Junya was following behind him. After gently putting Kanade on his bed, Shin quietly sat beside and caressing Kanade's hair.

 

" I am relieve he was safe...", Shin murmured.

" I'll take responsibility from now on...", Junya said which he took the other side of the bed and sat. " I will not let Kanade's life to put in another danger again... I will be strong for our family's sake...", Junya softly said looking at Kanade who was soundly sleeping. He seemed so tired yet not completely fine. He was wondering if he escaped from the one who abducted him and how much hardship he endured to make it back home.

 

" What will you do Junya? Will you find one who's behind this?", Shin asked.

" I guess... I really want to meet that person and make him pay...", Junya threatening remarked.

 

It was past in the morning when Keigo's another phone rang and got the information from Shin regarding Kanade's return. To make the act believable he asked the blue haired guy if he could pay a visit that day which Shin gladly permitted. He quickly get off the bed, showered and picked random simple clothes and went out his room which he didn't bothered to eat anything. He walked pass to Yuto's chamber which at that moment went out as well.

 

" Are you okay with this?...", Keigo asked which Yuto nodded. The taller man seemed not in good mood and Keigo couldn't figure out if Yuto was unhappy or still mad about last night. " I'm going to Kanade's place today...", Keigo simply said and walked ahead.

 

" Lucky for him he could see and talk to him freely... I wonder if I made Kanade hates me more than the guy who harassed him on his birthday...", Yuto said on his mind seeing Keigo hurriedly take the black car. Later on, his phone began to ring and received a called from someone who wished to see him.

 

* * *

 

Keigo left his car in certain mall parking area and took a taxi asking the driver to drop him off to the address Shin mentioned on his message. As soon as Keigo arrived at Koutsu Shingo, he was welcomed by a lot of men who was almost ready into fight. He felt uneasy wondering if Kanade told everything but he remained calmed as Shin approached and guided him to Kanade's room.

 

" Where are you guys going?", Keigo worriedly asked.

" Please look after him while we are away for a bit... Junya wanted to meet the one who is responsible to Kanade's abduction", Shin seriously replied as he opened gently the door revealing a still sleeping Kanade on bed.

 

" No way that Kanade will tell everything but how did they found out? did they use that group's intel too?", Keigo cautiously thought as he sat beside Kanade's bed. He was worried now that it seemed Kanade wasn't looked well and there was slight fever as he put his hands on the younger's head.

" Is he sick?"

 

" He arrived too early this morning...", Shin started. " I feel bad that as soon as I embraced him he began to cry... he just dozed off maybe because of fatigue and stress...then as I check him up again an hour ago, he had now a fever", Shin explained.

 

" I see. I looked after him for mean time... good thing its my day off today... ", Keigo replied. " May I know who is this person who's behind of his disappearance?", he inquired.

 

"KUROFUNE...", Shin revealed clenching his teeth as he said those words. Junya suddenly appeared motioning Shin to leave the room. Keigo saw how angry Junya was and he was worried if Yuto already knew that he was now targeted.

 

Keigo waited until Junya and Shin's group vanished and decided to call Yuto to warn him.

 

" Yuto? Glad you answered... where are you?", Keigo panicky asked.

" Outside. I am going to confront someone...", Yuto shortly replied.

" Someone... you mean?...you already...", Keigo anxiously said as he figured out that his partner had knew already.

" Sasaki called me... we will end everything today...", Yuto explained as he focused on driving towards the old warehouse.

" Yuto... Kanade was here still sleeping and actually not in good condition... what did you do?", Keigo asked for he didn't even know what happened between Kanade and Yuto that night.

 

" Is that so? I'm sorry Keigo... just take good care of him... "

 

" At least tell me where are you?", Keigo angrily asked almost shouting.

" To a place where everything started... don't come here...", Yuto replied and quickly turned off the phone.

 

Hearing that about Kanade's condition made him felt guilty again as if he overdid everything. He shouldn't use the deal as an excuse to forcibly get what he wanted. Kanade might looked strong but he should knew the young man's limitations especially he was his first yet he did cross the line. He now remembered why Kanade chose to bath in hot shower in order to obscure that he wasn't feeling well already.

 

 _" Everything he do...he still thinks about other people first than himself...but how did- wait..."_ , Yuto thought and suddenly remembered that the ring was still on Kanade's possession. " Sasaki kissed Ana's left hand that night as greeting... I totally forgot about it...", He smirked for that little stuff but he should be more focused on confronting Sasaki Junya, the real leader of the Koutsu Shingo family. "Fate made its own way... "·

 

* * *

 

Both family arrived at the same time inside the old warehouse under Kurofune's possession. Junya's group first fired their guns towards Yuto's group but luckily evaded and dispersed. Shin stayed inside the car following Junya's order that he would faced alone Yuto Kuroishi.

 

Back to Koutsu Shingo's mansion, Kanade accidentally heard Keigo on his phone conversation. At that moment, it made clear to him that Keigo and Kazama are only one person but he didn't mind about it for both cared for him so much.

 

" Keigo-kun...You are-", Kanade unbelievably muttered as Keigo surprisingly saw him already woke up.

" I'm sorry... ", Keigo brought down his phone and unable to look at Kanade straight to his eyes.

" I understand... but where is Shin and Junya? Did something happen to Yuto-kun?", Kanade continuously asked with worried tone but it seemed Keigo didn't move an inch and clearly not telling what's going on. " Please Keigo-kun... tell me... I beg you...", Kanade insisted and his tears began to fall.

" Junya-kun and Shin-kun will confront Yuto-kun today... It seemed they found out despite you did not say anything...", Keigo explained. " Don't worry, Kanade. I believe everything will-"

" Keigo-kun, take me to where they will meet up... ", Kanade cut in and began to get off the bed despite feeling unwell.

" But Kanade...", Keigo quickly caught Kanade before he completely fell on the bed. " Look at you... you should rest...".

" Please, Keigo... we need to stop both of them before they kill each other... let's hurry", Kanade pleaded which Keigo had no choice but to comply. He carried Kanade out of the room. With Kanade's help, Keigo easily knocked down one guard outside the car garage and drove one car.

 

Keigo knew the location... if he was right its the place where their comrades found dead five years ago. Maybe its Yuto who demanded to confront Junya in the place where the hatred and revenge feelings started. He just hoped that both men were all still alive.

 

* * *

 

Back to old warehouse, random gun shots clearly heard. Yuto and Junya finally faced off and fought one on one. Both evaded each others attacks. Yuto seeing a chance kicked Junya's hand to drop his gun and he was about to shoot when Junya bravely grabbed his arm making him dropped his gun as well . They fought using their fists and Yuto couldn't bear anymore starting to burst out straddling the smaller man.

 

" You are the sole reason of this! I will not forgive you for everything you did! ", Yuto angrily shouted punching Junya on the face but before he landed another punch, Junya quickly pushed him hard away from him and quickly kicked him in the stomach.

 

" I don't know what you're talking about...", Junya retorted spitting some blood in his side. " I'm here for what you did to Kanade... I will never forgive you, Kuroishi!", he shouted but Yuto just laughed out loud

" Really, huh? It's should be you not him... that brat is nothing but an instrument...", Yuto smirked wiping off the blood in his cheek. " Did you know how much he wanted to protect you that he even submit himself to me...", Yuto boastfully said.

 

Junya was indeed shocked upon hearing those words from Yuto. Their pure and naive brother had been touch by this filthy cocky bastard and thinking about it made his blood boiled. Junya glared at Yuto.

 

" He was so stupid that he will do everything for you sake.."

 

" Quit it! How dare you-", Junya madly shouted. " He might be stupid in your eyes but you never knew what much hardship he gone through. You have the family and money but Kanade had nothing! I understand why... because he know how to value the people who took him! You never understand Kanade because you have everything! Kanade will chose to sacrifice his dream just to prove that he was worthy enough to be part of the family and even bound to the belief that everything was for family's sake!", Junya dreadfully expressed and quickly lunged forward towards Yuto who was dazed at that time.

 

 _" So those moments.. everything about him was..."_ , Yuto thought letting Junya punched him hard on his face. Sudden realization hitted him and even remembered the times Kanade and him were together... all those are real Kanade's inner feelings that he couldn't express when he was in his family. How would he let himself being lectured by this guy when he didn't even witness how happy Kanade was in his care. He forced himself not to fall down in the ground and he grabbed Junya's right arm swiftly throwing the blonde aside.

 

Yuto fiercely glared as he stomped on Junya's chest which the latter yelped in pain.

 

"Yea, I have everything... but do you know how painful of losing someone important to you?", Yuto fiercely looked down on the blonde. "5 years ago, three men was found dead in this place... and the blonde captured in the camera was you, right? The three slanted lines symbolized your family... they are good people yet you killed them! TELL ME WHY DID YOU TAKE THEIR LIFE?! ", Yuto growled and forcefully kicked Junya who rolled on the other side. Junya coughed out some blood and his vision started to blur until he spotted his gun nearby.

 

"My revenge will focus on the leader until I learned it was Kanade... I wanted to see him losing life slowly but its no fun if I did it... ", Yuto said as he slowly approached Junya. "so the best plan was to monopolize him and make him the one to destroy your family... but in the end, he still choose someone like you... I don't care if I will break my deal to him ... I will kill you.. so I can move on and take him away", Yuto yattered as he began to attack again.

 

Junya quick reflexes dodged Yuto's another attempt of kick and made himself rolled in the ground and grabbed the gun. He quickly fired it at Yuto who immediately evaded it and only grazed his left shoulder. The blonde made another shot and aimed at Yuto's right leg which he didn't miss.

 

Yuto painfully knelt down and he was surprised that Junya was walking towards him and the gun was now aiming in his forehead.

 

" I remembered now, Takeshi and others... "Junya started. "Yea, I am also responsible to their deaths... All because they wanted to help and protect me... ".

 

" FUCK OFF! YOU-", Yuto growled.

 

"Let me tell you the truth. That day, authority mistaken us that we were doing illegal activities In this place and began to shoot us. We are just here to make a collaboration agreement of shipping business for my family which was just starting. The video was definitely broken that it didn't show the whole incidents... and to cover up what the authority did. ", Junya told as his tears began to fall. " Takeshi... covered us just to make me and my remaining men escaped. I didn't know he was part of your organization who later on brought this place... Yes, I admit that I am the cause why they were killed and I am a coward that time", Junya sadly revealed while looking at Yuto who dropped down his head.

 

Yuto wasn't able to say anything. He made a wrong judgement and Keigo was right... he was blinded by aiming to get a revenge. He even forgot that Takeshi had told him that he will introduce a new business partners and the reason why they seek help from the authority but ended all in vain.

 

"You can hate and kill me but... " Junya shuffled the gun getting Yuto's attention. "I will never forgive you for what you have done to Kanade... He was fragile yet you gone too far and made him broken... I will not let someone like you who tainted him to take him away again... ", Junya madly shouted and he was about to shoot when a familiar figure shown up protecting Yuto from being shot.

 

"You-", Yuto surprisingly muttered seeing the person in front of him.

 

"What are you doing here?! ", Junya quickly stopped himself from pulling the trigger.

 

"Junya-kun, I'm sorry... ", Kanade said as he didn't move just to cover Yuto behind him who was already wounded. " I know I am being selfish but... if you wanted to kill him... shoot me first... ", Kanade bravely said making the two guys shocked upon hearing it.

 

"Kanade... why? This is the only thing I can do... I even failed to protect you...", Junya painfully asked as he looked at Kanade who's eyes were all determined to protect the person who abducted him.

 

" I love Junya-kun and everyone in our family... ", Kanade stated. "But I will not forgive myself if I let the important person who gave me freedom to do things that I love being killed... I beg you Junya...please spare him... ", Kanade pleaded which Junya complied by lowering his gun.

 

"If that's what you want... ", Junya sadly sad and turned his back as he began to walk away from the two.

 

"Thank you, Junya-kun..", Kanade muttered. " I am sorry for this...its my fault and I will try to make it up... ", he apologized by still not looking at Yuto.

 

"I don't need your sympathy... ", Yuto murmured but he was surprised when Kanade finally faced him and bend down gently grabbed his left hand and put the ring on it.

 

" I'm sorry again... I even forgot to return this... which I guess was the cause why Junya found out... ", Kanade sadly smiled but Yuto was froze in his place as he looked the ring he gave to Kanade as birthday gift being returned. "Thank you for everything... Kuroishi-san"

 

With that being said Kanade stood up and walked to where Junya headed. Yuto didn't even realize that his tears began to fall as Kanade vanished in his sight. His hand with the ring gradually formed into fist and he punched the ground in frustration.

 

Keigo arrived seeing his partner kept on punching the ground only made Yuto's hand bleed. He quickly approached halting Yuto's action.

 

"Keigo...is this... my punishment?", Yuto sadly voiced out and let his head fell on the blonde's chest.

 

"Yuto...", Keigo couldn't say any words as he hugged his partner who cried in pain not physically but emotionally. He knew how hard Yuto try to hide his real feelings over the young boss yet his actions spoke louder than words.

 

* * *

 

One month passed, Yuto was discharged in the hospital. He still kept the ring and even wondered if Kanade visited him but he knew that its impossible after everything happened.

 

 _"The only thing that connects me to him was returned as if he wanted to cut everything...he maybe hated me..."_ , Yuto thought as he looked at the item in his hand.

 

Mean while, Keigo even quitted his work in the casino. Aside from Kanade, he even told the whole truth to Shin after the incident. The blue haired guy doesn't seem care about it but to make both parties move on Keigo chose to leave.

 

The whole incident was kept secret and in order to compensate to Kurofune's loss, Junya decided to signed up an agreement of putting Koutsu Shingo's share in most Kurofune's shipping business. Kurofune received the letter and Yuto gladly permitted which he used as his chance to be able to see again the younger man.

 

* * *

 

One day, there was a scheduled first meeting between Kurofune and Koutsu Shingo and Yuto personally attended it despite it will held in Junya's place. The meeting took almost an hour and everything went smoothly. Yuto was a bit disappointed that its only Junya and Shin who were present and even Mikami. As the meeting officially adjourned, Junya personally approached him as they were the only people left in the meeting room.

 

"I never thought you will personally attend here..."Junya said as he sat in the table where Yuto was just across the table. "Are you hoping to see him?"

 

"I wanted to talk to him personally...", Yuto seriously replied.

 

"As much I wanted to let you but its impossible...gave up on him...", Junya glared at the him.

 

"Why would I? ", Yuto smirked. "Are you afraid that he might choose me over you?"

 

Junya just laughed and stood up walking towards the door.

 

"He will never able to choose for he was already dead... ", Junya just said and left Yuto alone in the office.

 

"No, he is definitely just playing around... Kanade isn't dead... ", Yuto muttered as he clenched his fist hard. He decided to left the office and headed to the loo.

 

That moment, he accidentally heard familiar voices entered the loo as well. He kept himself quiet as he hide himself in one cubicle.

 

"You should told him the truth, Junya..", Shin insisted as he found out that Junya lied at Yuto.

 

"You heard what Kanade said, he liked that man but he knew that its impossible for that kind of guy to like him back... I respect that he quitted being part of mafia... and i just wanted him to live a normal happy life that he can do anything he wanted without minding us...", Junya explained.

 

"Junya...I understand... All we wanted is what is best for him afterall... "

 

"I know how difficult to have a one sided love, Shin. Let's just hope that he might find the right one someday... plus, its better this way that he is no longer in danger..."Junya smilingly said as he patted Shin's shoulder and left the loo.

 

Yuto decided to get out and made up his mind. He was willing to gave up everything and start over but as long as Kanade was with him. He will do his best to find the person whom he considered as wonderful treasure he found in his journey.

 

After that day, Yuto entrusted everthing to Keigo who was at first disagreed on his decision. Seeing his partner being serious and motivated to chase Kanade, he finally agreed. Koutsu Shingo was also surprised of sudden change of ownership.

 

"That guy gave up everything just to find Kanade?", Junya uttered suddenly upon hearing everything from Keigo. "what a stubborn guy..."

 

"Actually, it was my first time seeing him so dedicated to achieve something... meeting Kanade-kun definitely made an impact on him... I just hope he was more honest on himself this time..."Keigo stated.

 

 _"Then everything he said that night at the party was his real feelings towards Kanade..."_ , Junya thought and began to get his phone. _"Sorry, Kanade but I think he deserve another chance..."_ , he told to himself as he sent a message and bid goodbye to Shin and Keigo.

 

"Hey, Keigo... ", Shin called seeing the other guy busy in fixing the documents.

 

"What is it?", Keigo asked still not looking at Shin until the latter put his hand over his right. "Shin?", he confusingly muttered and being near with this guy make his heart pound.

 

"Better if we also start over?, Shin smiling asked but Keigo flustered and kept on fixing the documents as if he didn't heard Shin.

 

**THE GENERAL ENDING**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Words
> 
> Thank you for the continuous support and reading my first rare pair Yuto x Kanade!
> 
> A lot happened in past months and good thing I was able to finish it using the general ending.
> 
> At first I intended to put the R-18 stuffs here but since I am no good with words which made me decided to put it in my fanbook which I will intendedly going to sell soon.
> 
> The doujinshi was originally scheduled released last month January same date of the convention that I performed. But as usual, a lot of adjustments happened and the availability of printer became unavailable for a lot of rushed job orders were first accommodated by usual clients of our company.
> 
> To make the price worth enough, I began to realize that why I put both novel and fan manga into one and make a good ending on it. Many will wonder the quick pace of the story especially the last chapter just to gave a short hint of what really happen on the fanbook.
> 
> I really love this rare pair so much and I am so thankful that I even share my interest on you guys.
> 
> I look forward on your continuous support and I keep you updated on the fanbook pre-order scheduled
> 
> on my sns twitter and instagram.
> 
> Keep on posting comments, suggestions and request.
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Reve Ciel


End file.
